Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Lt. Colo Maes Hughes, a married man, pesters Ed about his  family and finally 'acidently' Ed brings home a guest, just to find his best friend Winry has a crush, and that crush is on Hughes. Also a Ed/Winry, Al/Winry too. Lemon's in 3, 6 and others... R&R
1. Chapter 1: Are you kidding me?

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something Isn't Right Here…

Rated M for sexual content and language. But mostly M+ and T+ material.

(I don't own any of this Anime. I just got a wicked idea for a pairing though. Hope you like it!)

(Chapter 1: You're joking right?)

Edward Elric AKA 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' walked down a long narrow hallway to his room leaving his brother Al' in the library looking for a book on the philosopher stone that would turn his brother human again. "Still looking for that book on your free time, an' Ed?" Came a familiar voice from behind Edward.

Edward knew this annoying voice very well, so well in fact it bothered him every single minute of the day. Just ignore him Edward thought as he began to pick up his pace. "Oh Edward!" the voice said playfully. Edward stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see Hughes following up behind him, with the same bright and cheeriest smile.

"Lovely weather today, is I right? Just perfect to take my daughter out on her bike, to go to the park." Hughes chirped as he came up behind Edward. Ed' just scowled at him. "Ok, ok I'll change the subject..." He said sadly. Ed sighed and just continued to walk on and Maes followed instinctively.

"You know Ed, you never talk about your family back home much and it makes me think you don't have any." Hughes said unaware that Ed was actually listening that time. "You and Mustang know about my mother, so why ask?" Ed asked, his voice filled with frustration now. Hughes didn't know how to answer him. This was the first time Hughes was speechless.  
>He couldn't think of how to comprehend that. But soon enough, a few words slipped his lips. "Who's your family then?" He asked automatically unaware that he had.<p>

But there wasn't an answer or an emotion coming from Edward. Instead he walked even faster. His room was just a little further, then and then only he would be able to get out of this situation. "Hey," Hughes said as he followed along. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a personal subject, sorry." But before he knew it Ed was opening the door to his room.

"Hey would you want to come over for dinner tonight Ed'?" Hughes asked politely with a sheepish smile. Edward just sighed and nodded as he closed the door on Hughes. "This is too much I'm leaving tomorrow." Edward mumbled to himself, a sigh of relief following right after. Slowly but surely he approached his bed and toppled over face first onto it. And as he laid there he thought.

_Why did Hughes start up this subject on families? Where the hell did it come from? Well he did have a point. Whenever I'm off duty I go train, explore for the stone, or go home._

But his thought process was interrupted by the creek of a door opening. He lifted his head from the sheets and set his sights on the intruder. "What do you want Al?" He scowled at his brother who'd entered the room. He heard a sigh come from his brother, and then Ed positioned himself so he could see his brother better. Although there wasn't much to see anyways.

"He bothered you to huh?" Edward asked and received a nod in reply. Surely Hughes wasn't going to bother everyone to day. He pissed off Hawkeye and Mustang earlier in the morning before their mission. Luckily he didn't go after anyone else once the two were gone. That is until he set his sights on Edward and Alfonse Elric.

That night Edward and Alfonse had scurried through the streets to Hughes residence. "You knock…" Alfonse whispered to Ed', and at that a small girl opened the door. She was half Edwards's height and wore a light pink dress with little white ruffles on the bottom. The three stared at each other for a moment before the young girl casually turned around and yelled 'PAPA!' at the top of her lungs. Soon after than around the corner came Maes who was cleaning his glasses with a damp rag. His expression was dull. He wore some black slacks and a white button up with a few buttons undone.

The minute Maes put on his glasses and caught sight of the two his expression lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Welcome, welcome come in, please!" Maes said happily as he stuck the damp rag into his right butt pocket. Edward smiled scarcely until he heard the girl mumble under her breath. "Here we go again…" She whispered lightly, and then walked off past her father into the back room to play with her toys.

"So Ed', Al' how are you? Find any new information on the stone?" Maes asked as turned his attention towards the room his child was in. "Shall we go take a seat in the living room?" Maes said his expression going dim once again. Alfonse noticed before his brother and just nodded. Then walked along side of Hughes to the living room. Edward was still thinking about what the child had said. 'Here we go again.' He kept that in his head and he couldn't get it out even if he tried.

Suddenly Edward heard his name come from the living room and decided it was time to start walking to where they both were. "Sorry I'm here." Edward said as he entered the living room and sat on a couch near Alfonse. "Brother make sure you hurry up next time." Alfonse said happily. Hughes was just smiling and then he looked at Edward directly, his face turning very happy and delightful. He sat hunched over a bit and his elbows on his kneecaps while his fingers were linked in front of his face as if he was praying. Edward felt uncomfortable for a moment until finally Hughes broke the silence.

"So you two are leaving home for awhile?" Asked Hughes with a slight grin. Alfonse said nothing but Edward was shocked! _How did he know? _Ed thought. "Yeah why? How did you know?" He asked in a frantic voice. "Oh your brother told me and I also thought it'd be a great idea if I went with you." Hughes chirped. Edward glared at his brother before yelling at him. "Al'!" Edward shouted angrily. "I'm sorry brother! He asked what we're doing tomorrow and so I told him we're leaving." Alfonse said in defense. Hughes Just laughed at them. "So it's settled then! I'm going to meet your family!" said Maes while he stood up. The boys tried to put up a fight but Hughes still insisted to go without invite. And so the next morning with the train…

Edward and Alfonse ran franticly through the crowds and onto the train. "Oh my-god…" Ed panted hard, Alfonse just stood there because he had no reason to pant, and Alfonse had no body to put any stress on. "You really ran fast brother. Aren't you glad we got here before Lt. Hughes?" Al said happily.

-1 Hour Before-

"Al' hurry up! Hughes is bound to be at our door any minute!" Ed whispered, a loud gasp from both boys following right after. _Cunck! Cunck! Cunck! _Came a noise on the other side of the door. "Oh gentlemen? Are you ready to go?" Came Hughes voice from the other side. Edward looked around and without hesitation went to were their window was and opened it. "Brother what are you doing? This is the second floor!" Alfonse whispered in a terrified voice. Ed hopped onto the frame and looking down at the ground, he took a huge gulp. "I we can make it there in time if we jump to the first floor roof over there…" Ed said nervously and Al sighed.

"Boys?" Hughes shouted, and then he heard a crash. Maes quickly took the keys from his pocket and unlocked their door to find an empty room and an open window. Hughes chuckled and left the room. "Guess I'll meet them there." Hughes smiled and walked down the long hall.

Edward sat in a pile of trash looking up at the window overhead. Ed sighed with relief then looked at his brother who face planted into the ground in front of him. Edward chuckled to himself, and then he reached into his pocket to look at a golden stopwatch from long ago. "Alfonse come on we're going to be late." Ed said a slight grin on his lips as he stood up and put the stopwatch back in his red long coat pocket. "I'm glad sometimes I'm made of armor." Alfonse giggled while he also stood up. Then they picked up their scattered belongings and hurried to the station…

-Present Time-

Edward sat down on a comfy red train seat while Alfonse just stood in the Isle way, holding onto the supporters up top. _**Tooot! **_Went the train as it started its departure. Alfonse noticed something bad and looked away early on, but Edward didn't notice until they reached their destination. "Hey Al' why weren't talking the whole ride?" Ed' asked while they walked down a dirt road. Al' just shook his head violently and did not answer him. "Alfonse Elric! Why won't you talk?" Edward demanded to know. All Al' did was point behind him.

When Edward looked back over his shoulder he saw a man following them. He couldn't tell who it was because he was reading a Newspaper article. But somehow he looked familiar… He wore some fine slacks, shoes and a white button up as far as Ed could tell. But who was he? "Don't tell me… Hughes?" Edward shouted, dramatically wide eyed. "Yes?" the man responded as he folded the newspaper. Which in fact did revile it was Maes Hughes.

Maes just giggled and put the paper under his arm while he approached the boys further. "Did I surprise you Edward?" Maes laughed. "Wait if you're here whose home with your family?" Edward asked in a terrified tone. Maes laughed and put his hand on Ed's automail shoulder. "Well my wife is there of course," he winked at Alfonse. "So I decided to visit and luckily your brother, like a good boy, didn't give away my position until now. Thanks Alfonse." Maes giggled again, he removed his hand from Edwards shoulder and took the paper from his arm. "Now where was I?" He mumbled quietly while searching through the paper.

The boy's were at a loss for words as they looked at each other then back at Hughes. Edward was about to open his mouth when he heard a girl scream his name. "Edward and Alfonse Elric! How are you!" She shouted while running up and hugging them both tightly. "Oh, hey Winry!" Al' said happily, Ed' just went limp in her arms. "You guys who's your guest?" Winry asked looking over both the boys' shoulders. "Winry you're choking me…" Edward struggled to say. "Oh, I'm sorry Ed'!" She quickly let go of them both and set her sights back on the unknown man in front of her.

Maes raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl. A friendly smile quickly came to his face as he walked up to the girl called Winry and taking her hand he shook it. "I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes! Nice to finally meet some of Edward and Al's family." Maes said with a light chuckle. Winry just stared at Maes as if she just saw the latest automail. She snatched her hand from his grasp and blushed a hint of red, before putting her attention back on Edward and Alfonse. "Um, yeah, I got some new parts in for you Al'… I mean Ed'." She said stumbling on her word, while taking quick glances at the older man, hints of red on her cheeks. Hughes just smiled at her in return.

"Really? Cool! I want to see!" Edward begged her. Alfonse just sighed and walked ahead, to the house atop the hill. "Come on Hughes I guess you can stay… for awhile…" Edward said, and then went ahead to the house. "Hmm so you're the one who makes Ed's automail?" Maes said as he approached Winry who was still blushing. A quick nod was her reply. Maes noticed her blushing earlier on, but didn't say anything, until now. He leaned forward a bit so they were eye level with each other. "I think you're cute too. Shall you show me to the house now?" He said in a slight whisper, and then walked past her. This sent chills up Winry's spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck erect. She nodded and led him up to where they lived…


	2. Chapter 2: Here me out!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 2: Hear me out!)

They all entered what was called a house, and timidity Maes looked around, slowly but surely. "So… this is your home?" Maes asked, glancing at Winry who just nodded. Maes smiled, just smiled and giggled. "So where is my bed?" Maes asked politely. "In-… in the boy's room up-… up stairs…" Winry stuttered, her face a light, light pink. Hughes smiled and walked over to her which was near the table. "You really like me huh?" Maes asked happily, as he leaned up on the table, crossing his arms over his chest casually. Winry just nodded.

Just then Edward came running down the stairs and jumping off the third step. But before he could move out of the way a pillow was thrown at his back making him topple over onto his face. "Not funny Al'! Just because I turned your pillow into a rock doesn't mean you can throw things at me! Besides, you're not human! How could you tell I even did that?" Edward yelled while struggling to sit up. "You know not to play tricks on me brother! You know I hate it!" Came Alfonse's voice from up the stairs.

Winry sighed with relief and Hughes just cracked up laughing at the two of them. "I guess I'll go get my bed ready…" Sighed Hughes as he picked up his luggage and headed for an old couch that was in the shed. "Wait? Wasn't he going to sleep in your guys' room?" Winry asked Ed'. Edward just shrugged and watched as Maes left through the front door. "Who left?" Asked Al' who was walking down the stairs. "Hughes." Edward replied.

That night came quickly, as Maes lay on his back, on the old comfy couch. His hands behind his head as he looked up through a crack in the shed at the blue starry night sky. "Man…" he mumbled lightly. Suddenly there was a loud creek in the corner of the room and Hughes immediately sat up and pointed a pistol in that direction. "Who is it?" Maes asked in an upset manner.

"It's me… Winry," came a soft familiar voice "I brought you a blanket…" said the voice. Maes put the pistol down and took a deep breath in relief. He leaned back and nestled his back into the couch, getting nice and comfy. Soon after Winry came out of the corner with a large soft looking blanket. All she wore was a long white tee the barely covered her bottom and some tight short, short jeans, that would probably ride up if she sat down. "Would you like it? You looked cold without a blanket and I thought I could get you one…" She mumbled squeezing the blanket closer to her chest.

But she blushed again once she saw him, this time for a totally different reason. All he was wearing was his white button up which was unbuttoned all the way down to the point you could see his bare chest, and His boxers slash briefs. He looked so different with a five a clock shadow and unslicked hair.

Winry quickly looked away and Maes smiled. "Thank-you, but, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked out of curiosity. But before she could even speak of utter a word, he patted the soft seat next to him. "Here, sit." Hughes yawned, and then looked at her with a smile. Winry hugged the blanket tighter and walked over to where he sat, and then sat down next to him. As soon as she sat down she could feel the heat. His body heat… The night was so cold but she could still feel it. "Did you want the blanket?" Winry asked. Maes looked at her for a moment, and then chuckled a bit the leaned closer to her. "I think you might want to wrap it around yourself since you're not wearing anything under that tee-shirt." Maes whispered into her ear. And as soon as he said that she stood up and wrapped the blanket around her, then sat down again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you…" He said softly. "Hey, Winry? Why'd you come out here, if you know I've already got a blanket…?" Hughes asked curiously. "Well I don't know… because…" She mumbled the rest. "Because why?" Hughes insisted leaning closer for her answer. "I was hoping for a kiss…" She whispered lightly, so light he could barely hear it. But when Hughes did, he smiled, smiled like the sun. But his expression left as soon as it came. "I wish I could do it… But I'm married Winry, besides the fact you're like 13." He sighed sitting back into the couch.

Winry dropped her head in one nod she agreed and got up from where she sat. "But, I'm not finished talking," Maes smiled. "Will you hear me out?" He asked, and she shook her head then started to walk, when she was suddenly grabbed on the shoulder from behind. She was spun around so fast that the blanket fell from her shoulders making her feel bare and naked. She tried to pull away, but his tug which held such force pulled her back. By 'back' as in they were chest to chest. He had wrapped his right arm under her left armpit and around her back to her right shoulder, his left hand on the back of her head. His hand pressed her face onto his.

Their heated lips pressed for only moments, before they parted leaving them both breathless. "Now will you hear me out?" Maes said breathlessly, she just nodded. "Now… I really don't know how to say this but… I like you… no more than like and I've only known you for a day… So can I at least get to know you before anything else happens? Besides, Ed and Al knew I was cheating... Well you know how it goes. So I've got to keep a low profile, okay?" Hughes asked as he released her from his grip. "Yeah…" was all Winry could say. "Will you kiss me one more time?" She asked nervously. "Yeah." Was his reply. She slowly shut her eyes and felt their lips touch once more. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, her slim waist.

When their kiss departed he looked at her before smiling brightly. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked sweetly. "What is it?" Winry asked softly. "Find someone who will marry you as soon as they see you, like Ed'… Okay? And, don't give up on me even though I'm married ok?" Maes whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "Goodnight!" Hughes called out as he sent her off to bed…


	3. Chapter 3: No water

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 3: No water can create strange problems…)

The next morning there was a loud shrill cry. This woke Alfonse up. And then there was another noise. It was the noise of Winry yelling who 'knows' what. Alfonse jumped out of his bed and ran into the upstairs hall, just to find Edward getting pumbled by thrown bath items. "Ow, Uhg, Ow, Winry! Stop! I didn't, mean to!" Ed' shouted desperately scrambling to his feet to get out of the way of the door, which the items were flying out of.

Soon after Winry came stomping out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel, her long wet hair let down stuck to her back. "EDWARD! You're going to DIE!" Winry cried aloud and threw a bar of soap at him. It hit Ed' in the back of the head, and then he fell to the floor, Alfonse sighed. "You walked in on her again didn't you brother?" Al' said quietly to himself and shook his head in disappointment. Winry Looked up at Alfonse and rolled her eyes. "Hey Al' would you go wake up our guest, then I'll make some breakfast, okay?" Winry gave giggled and started humming while she left down the stairs leaving Al' and Edward upstairs in the hall.

"What is with her?" Edward asked sitting up, rubbing his head. "I don't know… But I think you should get in the shower now…" Alfonse said quickly as he hurried down the stairs after Winry, leaving Edward alone in front of the bathroom door. Edward just raised an eyebrow, and then got to his feet to enter the bathroom…

"Lt. Hughes! Time for breakfast!" Alfonse shouted at the top of his lungs into the front door of the shed. Hughes groaned and sat up slowly, his eyes still tightly shut. "Really? Morning already?" He asked while in the process of yawning, and stretching. "Are you dressed?" Asked Alfonse. Maes barely opened his eyes and then growled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm dressed Al'." Hughes said unkindly. "You're not a morning person, are you?" Al' responded in an unhappy tone. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a jiffy. Let me get dressed." Hughes retorted angrily. Al shook his metal head angrily, and walked away to the house.

Once Maes was alone he decided to 'actually' get dressed. He got hold of his luggage which sat next to the bottom of the couch and then hoisted it into his lap. After unzipping it, he pulled out, some grey sweats and a tank-top. Which he would usually ware when he exorcised. Hughes tossed the bag aside and slipped on his clothes, then headed up to the house. Where he expected breakfast…

"Oh no, I burned it…" Winry said unhappily, a frown crossing her lips as she took out the toast from a toaster. "You need help Winry?" came Al's voice from behind her. "I wanna' make it Al', thank-you though." Winry said cheerfully, with enthusiasm, looking back over her shoulder at Alfonse who was sitting at the table.

But right then the door opened and in came Maes, with the most depressing look on his face. Winry blushed and quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice, but he did. He sighed and walked over to Al' who was sitting at the table. "Sorry Alfonse. I'm really not a morning person. Can you forgive me?" Maes asked cheerfully, trying to get a good response. Alfonse's metal head turned slowly to directly face Hughes. "Yeah. I guess so… My brother should be out of the shower soon, you'll be next." Al' said slyly changing the subject.

Just then Edward came hopping down the stairs, in the process of buttoning his pants. "There isn't any more hot water in the hot-water tank, used it all!" Ed' announced gleefully. Everyone stared at Edward with a scowl or glare. "Oh yeah, Maes… I forgot he was here." Edward mustered up the courage to make a scarce chuckle and give an impish grin. Everything went silent for about 10 seconds before someone spoke. "So where do I take my bath or shower?" Maes asked in an irritated tone.

Winry looked over her shoulder at him then back at the burnt toast. "There's a dog tub out back… Maybe I could fix it up, into a shower I mean." She said nervously. The three guys' looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before Maes got a huge grin. "Sounds fun." Said Hughes with a grin. "Really?" Edward asked in amazement. Maes gave a quick nod while he circled around the table to where Winry stood. "Thanks Winry!" Hughes said as he pat her on the back. "Let's go, I'll help you fix it up." Said Maes taking the burnt toast and putting a corner of it in his mouth. The three children looked at him for a moment before one spoke.

"I can't help, I'm sorry… I've got to eat." Edward said, bolting past the three of them to the fridge. "Ok…" Hughes got out through all the chewing. He slowly shoved Winry along to the door until she was half way out. "Are you really going to eat that?"Alfonse whispered to Hughes. Hughes stuck in his head the door and shook it no. Then they left shutting the door behind him…

Out back it was sunny and hot, about 100dagreas. Hughes followed Winry around back and stopped in front of an old wooden bamboo tub/shower. Hughes was fanning himself with his right hand as he looked at the beat up old tub. "So you can really fix that?" Hughes asked. "Yeah, on one condition though," Winry looked over her shoulder at Hughes whose attention was dead on her. "What's that?" He asked, unaware that what he was about to here might shock him. "I accept the idea you see me as a child, but I'm not a child," she spun around to face him. "I'm 18yrs old. Al is too! And Ed is 19 now. But I bet you didn't know that huh? So please don't treat me like a child, got it?" Winry demanded the shocked man. Hughes was shocked! She looked half his size though, how? Hughes didn't understand it.

"Now can you hand me that wrench over there?" Winry chuckled, turning around to scan over the tub/shower again. "Not a child huh?" Hughes asked her again just to see the back of her head go up and down. Like she was answering his question, which in fact she was. "Does the showerhead work?" Hughes insisted to know. Winry leaned over the tub and twisted the nozzle. Then she jumped back quickly so she wouldn't get wet. "Yup it works-!" Suddenly she was picked up bridle style and dropped in the tub full of shower water.

There was a loud SSPLASHHH! As Winry hit the water. It soaked through her white shirt and blue short, shorts instantly. Her lace bra showed through the thin shirt and it looked like it barely fit her according to Maes. "What the hell was that for?" she hissed while sitting up in the tub/shower. Maes raised an eyebrow as he scanned the girl up and down. "Well I tried to make you look like an adult by making you look sexy, instead of cute…" He said cheerfully. "What? You don't think I'm sexy for an 18yr old?" She asked removing her hair band from her hair, letting her golden locks fall onto her back, in a tangled mess.

Maes just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know." Hughes said clueless, which was a total lie. Hughes backed away slowly as Winry hopped out of the tub and eyed an empty bucket. "Ok I think we should stop acting like children now. Don't you?" Maes asked scarcely. But right as he ended his sentence he was showered with a bucket of water. "Great-well now I guess we're even." Maes sighed. Winry just laughed and wondered over to a willow tree nearby to sit down and Hughes followed after slowly.

"It's still too—hot!" Maes said as he sat down next to Winry who looked so different for some reason. "Aren't you hot? I know I am!" Hughes said, striping off his tank-top. Winry blushed wildly as she looked him over. He had finely deluxe abs and a nice thin layer of hair over his chest. "You're blushing." Hughes said teasingly. Winry put her hands in front of her face so she wouldn't see his bare skin.

"I don't think we should go back in like this, do you?" Maes said as he lay back on the grass. "There's a barn out back… It's where I keep the automail." Winry choked, her blushing face hidden behind her long golden threads of hair. "Ok! I guess we can let our clothes dry there." Hughes said, amused at the idea. He quickly hopped up and walked over to Winry, helping her up. "Let's hope there blankets there." Maes said playfully to Winry, sending chills shooting up her back.

As they walked Winry kept her head down so she could not be seen and arms folded covering her almost visible chest. "Winry I have a daughter you know… and a wife… I really don't see why you're hiding yourself from me." He said as they stopped at the red barn doors. Winry out of her peripherals glanced up at him then back at the ground. Maes walked up and gripped the handles of the barn, and pulled them open. Winry lifted her head and just watched as his back muscles seemed to flex along with the others. "I go to a gym every day." Hughes said happily interrupting her thoughts. "What's your point?" She growled. He released his grip on the open doors and looked over his shoulder at her. "Well you were looking at them so I thought you might be interested in knowing." Hughes with a blissful grin.

They entered the dark barn. It had light seeping in through so many crevasses and holes in the wall. Hughes walked over to two big piles of hay and waved Winry to follow. And of course she did… "Your shirt…" Hughes said as he started to pull down his drenched sweats. Winry raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing!" She shouted and covered her eyes. Her face turned a light maroon red and she felt a little dizzy. Hughes stared at her for a moment before laughing. "I'm not naked. I've got boxers on, silly." He smiled as he watched her peek through the cracks of her fingers to look at him.

"Your turn!" Hughes insisted, while he hung his shirt and sweats on a chain above his head. Winry froze for a moment before she sat down and shook her head 'no' in a terrified manner. "If you don't take your clothes of you'll catch a cold. I promise not to look." Hughes pestered her. "No!" She shouted angrily. Hughes turned around and walked over to sit next to her. Winry felt his bottom hit the hay next to her and she quickly tried to scoot away. "No…" She mumbled under her breath.

She gasped when she felt the warmth of an arm wrap around her waist. It was Hughes who was slowly pulling her close. "Let go!" Winry yelped and struggled for only a moment until she caught sight of his emerald eyes and beaming smile. "Now either you're going to do as I say, and not catch a cold, or, I'll take them off for you. Now which would you prefer?" Asked Maes with a slight smile. She quickly glanced away. "I'll do it…" Winry replied as he released her from his grasp. She slowly stood up and took a few steps away. Maes just sat back nestling into the hay pile and shut his eyes.

Winry eyed Hughes over her shoulder, and she slowly slipped off her pants, just to throw them to the side. He did not move once or open his eyes. Winry slowly turned her head around, getting ready to take off her shirt. Crossing her arms she grabbed each and of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Dropping her wet shirt on the ground she quickly scurried over next to Hughes who was falling asleep. Winry covered herself in hay like it was a blanket and leaned up against the huge hay bail.

"So you're done stripping?" Maes asked breaking the silence. "You were watching? You pervert!" Winry shouted, her face turning hot pink. Maes just looked at her for moment before he resumed his thoughts. "You really remind me of my wife… She's not so scared of being seen now," He glanced at Winry. "Because she's not a virgin, not anymore anyways." He ended his words with a little laugh of satisfaction, he shut his eyes again.

Winry grit her teeth and was so tempted to smack him for those words. But she didn't. She liked the fact that he was attracted to her, but not that he was reminded of his wife. Winry didn't comment. All she could do was sit there and wait for her clothes to dry. "Hey… Maes? You don't think of me as an adult, am I right?" Winry asked in a saddening tone. This immediately caught his attention. Hughes slowly sat up and looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" He asked requiring an explanation. "Because you only kissed me to get my attention…" Winry answered, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Hughes frowned and scanned her up and down, just to end up at her face. "Well I don't think you're ready to be an adult… Besides as I've said before 'I'm married' you know that." Maes reminded. Winry just got up, letting the hay fall all around her. Hughes felt a slight burning sensation in his cheeks and he watched her stand before him. She looked so pretty with her long let down hair, her pale looking skin, and her blue lovely orbs for eyes. But what caught his attention wasn't the see through bra or the see through panties, what caught his attention the most was a small droplets forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Fine… I give up!" Winry shouted, letting little droplets of salty water hit the ground. Maes knew he shouldn't had kissed her the other night in the shed, he knew it. But he wondered for a moment as he watched her cry, what made him do it? What made him say those things? Finally he stood up looked down at the crying girl who was at chest height, and then he hugged her.

"Hey I'm sorry… Can you forgive me?" Maes asked in a worried tone. Winry looked at him and pushed him off. "Don't fuck with me! I hate you! You stupid-!" Her voice was cut off by a kiss. Maese had leaned in while she was talking and with all of his courage said. "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad… Please forgive me." He said as he gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled away Winry looked shocked as she stared up at him wide eyed. A soft kind hearted smile came upon Maes's lips. "One more… Then I might forgive you…" Winry mumbled. Maes sighed and shook his head. "You really are stubborn huh?" He said, backing up and sitting on the pile of hay. Winry blinked a few times and approached him a bit more. "Why didn't you kiss me again?" She asked, taking a few more steps towards where he sat.

Without warning he lunged out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his lap. "Stop what are you-…" he again cut her off by crushing his lips against hers. And again without warning he deepened the kiss. Unaware she had shut her eyes and extended her tongue into his mouth, she was now searching every inch and crevasse in his mouth she could get into. Maes was overwhelmed with desire to do things he hadn't wanted to before. She was supposed to break off the kiss not go further! Maes slowly on instinct shut his eyes as well. He was losing control of his body.

He heard a slight moan come from Winry's lips and when he opened his eyes to see why she had done so he was shocked. His left hand had slid under her bra and started fondling with her breasts. Luckily his other hand was still on her back but it wouldn't stay there for long if he continued. He now either had to stop, or, continue what he'd started. Slowly he felt the lower region of his body ache. Suddenly Maes pushed her off of his lap onto her back. Winry shut her eyes at impact and when she opened them, Hughes was hovering over her.

"I'm going to make you enjoy this…" He growled with a strange look in his eye. If Winry didn't know better it was the look of a predator. He quickly lowered his head to her chest and started to nibble on her nipple through the rough fabric. A loud gasp came from her mouth and vile words followed right after. "Fuck!" Winry yelped which made Maese smile in satisfaction. He stopped and lifted the lace bra over her breasts, then eyed them in awe. '_They're so, so perfect!_' Maese thought to himself as he started to lick and suckle them each with love and care, giving them both good attentions. "Oh… Don't… NO!" Cried Winry, but he ignored her and continued.

Maes stopped after so much pleading and begging. With a huge smile Maes slid the fingers of his left hand down her nicely shaped body and onto her wet hill. "Don't touch there!" Winry pleaded, just to be silenced by a deep throat kiss. He slowly slid his fingers into her lace panties and started rubbing her down hard. An odder of lemon-lime filled the air while she started to make noises in between each little breather. "Maes-ah… I didn't mean… Gah!" Winry couldn't finish her sentence because at that point she was about to blow.

Maes couldn't help but feel guilty about what he was doing, but he really enjoyed it. At the moment he entered to digits into her and made them scissor their way up slowly. Winry rolled her head back and arched her back releasing a loud moan, which of course was more of a turn on for Maes. He pushed his fingers in and out in a rhythm to her cries. The louder the moan the faster Maes went and every time she held one in he went slower.

"No…S-…Stop." Winry panted in a sultry voice. Maes continued to finger her while he started to kiss her deeply. By now his groin was on fire and he was barely holding out. He parted his passionate kiss and retrieved his fingers from under the lace panties. Hughes held his hand to his face and licked the juices off each finger, one by one. Winry enjoyed herself so much she forgot to move away. "Now. Let's start the real show, shall we?" Maes said chuckled to himself.

He bent down and got hold of her lace panties and inch by inch tugged them off. By doing so he could smell the sweet aroma even longer. Once they were off Maese quickly took off his boxer, freeing his member from its painful bondage. "Winry do you want me to continue?" Maese asked the silent girl who lay before him. She took a huge loud gulp and nodded. Maese looked her over once more knowing he would be the one to take her virginity from her. He felt so guilty, but he couldn't stop now…

Winry could barely blink as she stared off into space. "Winry? Are you really willing to go this far?" He asked once more. She just nodded. "If you want me so badly you've got to stratle me." Maes sat down and reclined himself in a pile of hay as he watched Winry slowly get up and approach him. She stood over him for a moment dripping wet before she began her decent down.

Winry immediately grabbed his shoulder for support with her right hand and got a hold of his member with her left, leading it to a wet soft heaven. Winry slowly got the tip in past her tight lips. Then she adjusted herself to go down on her knees. Hughes grunted a bit at how tight she was. Winry made her last adjustment making Maese thrust into her a bit. "AH!" Winry yelped in pain as her muscles contracted around his huge hard peines. "Are you ok?" Hughes asked in a heavy yet worrisome tone. Winry nodded and made a sort of distorted face.

Maes leaned forward and grabbed her waist leading it to move up and down. Soon enough after some leading Winry started to grind and ride Hughes. All Maes could was make unusual sounds and watch as she broke him down slowly. "OH-FUCK! Winry… I can't… hold it…" Maes choked out and reclined back as far as he could in the hay to watch her. Her face looked different now it looked like all she knew about her entire life was nothing but sex. "Stop… Winry I can't… Cum inside…."Hughes moaned, but she didn't hear through all the moaning and animal noises.

Hughes pushed them both over so he was on top while they were still connected. Winry just wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, while her constricting muscles started closing in to make their last move. Hughes without thinking thrust one last time hitting her G-spot and ejaculated. This action made Winry have her first orgasm.

Hughes slowly pulled himself and fell down next to Winry and fell asleep. But Winry beat him to the punch, she was out like a light. They both selp for a few hours and when Winry awoke she could see Hughes sitting on a pile of hay dressed in his grey sweats and white tank-top. He was staring straight at her in thinking mode...

When Winry tried to sit up a jolt of sharp pain came bursting through her whole body in every which way, mostly in her groin. "Ow-…" Winry groaned in the process of sitting up. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Hughes asked in an unusual calm tone while he eyed her. Winry clutched her stomach and cried for a moment before feeling the feel of clothing wrapped around her. She realized that she had been dressed by someone. _'But the only one here is Hughes' _Winry thought as she glanced over at the calm looking man who was surprisingly sitting on the other side over the barn, away from her.

"Why-… Why are you over there?" Winry struggled to say through all the pain. But Hughes just chuckled and looked away from her, his expression saddening. "I'm sorry Winry… I didn't mean to… I'm going home tomorrow night. I don't want any more problems. I'm so sorry…" Maes said while he ran his hands through his hair. His voice actually trembled for a moment as he spoke, which made Winry feel really guilty. "I-… um… I…" Winry tried to think of what to say but all she could feel was her heart sinking further and further into her stomach. "Come' on I'll take you back to the house, then I'll start packing…" Hughes sighed while he got up and approached Winry. "I'm sorry Maese…" She said softly as he picked her up like a bride. All she heard him say was "I'm sorry too.".


	4. Chapter 4: I can't love you Not yet

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 4: I can't love you… Not yet…)

Winry rested her head against Hughes chest as they walked in the front door. "So did you fix it Winry?" Came Alfonse's voice from up stairs. When he didn't hear any answer he decided to come down stairs to see what was going on. "Oh my god Winry, are you ok? What happened to her, Maes?" Alfonse asked in a terrified tone as he searched Winry for and burses. "Al' I'm fine I just hurt myself fixing the tub… Then Mr. Hughes was kind enough to carry me back." Winry replied softly and gave him a reassuring smile. Hughes slowly handed Winry to Alfonse and went back out the door.

"Are you sure you're ok Winry? How'd you hurt yourself?" He asked as he carried her into the back room where Edward was watching TV and stuffing his face with popcorn. "I'm fine I just slipped and hurt my hip while fixing the showerhead. Don't worry… I'm fine Alfonse." Winry struggled to say as she held back her tears. Alfonse knew something was wrong, '_But what?_' He wondered. "Brother move over please," Alfonse asked as he stood in front of the Television. Edward looked up at his tall metal suit of armor for a brother who was holding Winry and groaned.

"Fine… Lay her on the couch I'll get some water." Edward said as he stood up from the couch with his popcorn bowl at hand. "Winry you've got to stop hurting yourself. If you do your bones will become so weak when you become old." Edward explained at he walked off into the kitchen. "So what really happened?" Alfonse whispered as he sat in front of the couch with his back to Winry. "What do you mean Al'?" Winry asked quietly trying not to alarm Edward of their conversation. Alfonse slowly turned around to face her face to face. But sound of his automail clashing together got Edwards attention and so he started to eavesdrop.

Alfonse looked her straight in the eyes, although his expression did not change, Winry knew the wheels in his head were turning. (Metaphorically speaking.) "Nothing happened Al'…" she said softly. But he didn't believe her. "Your ling Winry… I just know you are. You and Hughes did something. I just don't know what." Alfonse whispered angrily as he just stared at her. Winry looked away and blushed in disappointment with herself. Then and there Alfonse figured it out.

Alfonse froze as he stared at Winry. "Winry? You didn't did you?" He asked in an ashamed but surprised tone. "It's none of your business what I do Al'!" She hissed and rolled the other way away from him. When Edward heard he ran to the shed looking for Maes. "Hughes!" Edward shouted as he entered the old shed to find Hughes on the couch looking down at the dirt floor. "I knew something was bound to go wrong if I came." He slowly shook off the feeling and looked up at Edwards' angry face. "You're the worst person I've ever met! Besides that bastered Mustang," Edward approached Hughes with heavy steps until they were face to face. "I knew I should've never brought you! You're always fucking my life up! You stupid 3rd rate Alchemist, scum sucking son a BITCH!" Edward cried out before pulling back his automail arm and launching it into Hughes's face. The impact was so hard it flipped the couch and sent Hughes flying into a pile of old grassy hay mixed with fertilizer.

Hughes never moved an inch or flinched when he was hit. He just sat there taking his punishment. "I'm gunna' FUCKING kill YOU, you BASTARED!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped over the fallen couch and ran towards Hughes. Quickly while Hughes was down he hopped on top of him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt so they were again face to face. Edward pulled back his automail arm to hit him again but was stopped my Alfonse's voice.

"Brother! Nothing happened! Winry said so!" Alfonse shouted as he ran over to stop his brother. Edward shot a look at Alfonse and he stopped. "How do you know she's isn't ling to you! She probably too scared to say anything because of him…" He ended his sentence in a low dangerous tone. "Nothing happened Edward… and I'm not ling… Would your best friend lie to you? Ed'?" Came Winry's voice from behind Alfonse. Edward quickly dropped Hughes and turned around to see Winry standing fine and smiling cheerfully at him.

Alfonse lifted up his huge armor arm to see Winry standing right behind him. Alfonse let her through and she walked up to Edward slowly. "Tell me what happened then?" Edward demanded with a growl. Winry glanced at Hughes then looked Edward straight in the eye. She took a huge breath before bursting. "I forced a kiss on the man, ok? As I said to Alfonse, none of your bloody business ED'!" Winry shouted in his face and Edward stopped for a moment to look at her. "Fine but I find out you're ling I'll have his head…" Edward said softly in a calm tone. Edward quickly glanced at Hughes, then back to Alfonse and walked to the opening. Edward rounded the corner and left with Alfonse following right after yelling 'Brother!' after him.

Hughes didn't move until the boys were out of hearing distance. "Maes are you ok?" Winry asked worryingly as she went to his side. Slowly he got up and walked to the couch, Winry followed. "Are you ok? Maes-…" He hushed her by putting a finger to her lips and then bent over to flip the couch back over. As soon as it was flipped back right-side-up he quickly plopped down on his back and shut his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Winry insisted to know as she bent down beside the couch where his head lay. Maes sighed, looked over at Winry and then shut his eyes again. "I'm fine… Thank you." He said barely in a whisper. Winry grit her teeth as she watched his cheek swell up, getting bigger and bigger. "I'm sorry Edward hit you." She mumbled as she laid her head on the edge of the couch where his lay.

They where face to face, nose to nose, eye to eye, for a moment before Hughes turned his head away. Winry didn't know what to say. Was he mad? '_I must've done something to make him mad, what is it?_' She asked herself while she stared at the back of his head. "I'm ok Winry… I'm just thinking how I'll face my wife and daughter now. I've betray them for a child. If I get out of this mess alive I don't think I'll even have a family anymore… Besides where, where will I stay?" Maes said as he turned to face her. All Winry could do was look at him. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… If you get kicked out, you'll always have me… "Winry said as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Winry…" Maes replied quietly with his usual smile on his face.

"Well I'd better get back in bed or Edward will get angry with me." Winry said as she stood up to walk away. She slowly turned around to walk away when she was grabbed on the wrist by Hughes hand. "Wait…" he said as he stared into her blue ocean eyes. Winry looked at him for a moment before smiling a bright sunny smile. "Yes?" She asked. "Kiss me…" Maes required as he stared at her with desire in his eyes. "Maes not- not right now…" Winry stuttered and tried to pull away. But she immediately got a forceful tug from Maes and tripped over her feet making her face plant her lips into Maes's. She looked at his tightly closed eyes and the rest of his face. He was slightly blushing. Winry shut her eyes and departed the short kiss. She looked at him with a worrisome face and pulled her hand away. She took a few steps back before turning and running out the door. Maes watched the girl leave and then he shut his eyes and smiled a creepy smile. "I'm going to have a lot of heart ache ahead of me." Maes said quietly and continued to think.

Winry sat next to Edward in the automail designing room and continued to nibble on the end of her pencil as she thought of new ideas for Edwards's automail. "I know you did more with Maes…" Edward said, hunching over in his chair to look at her face. Winry shot an angry look at Edward then looked back at her blueprints. "I mean I can't stop who you have sex with, but you know he is married. And what surprises me is your willing to break up a good marriage. I thought better of you Winry… Way better… You've got a good idea between right and wrong why don't-!" Before he could finish Winry had smacked him across the face making the chair tip over. She watched him as he hit the ground behind her. "Because," She stood up and shouted "I've waited for you to make you move on me long enough!"

Edward stared at her wide eyed as he held his hurt face. He did know what to say. She was right… He did like her but… But nothing there is no reason for him to have said those things to her. She was right.

Edward slowly sat up and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry…" Edward sighed and looked back up at her. "Edward, just get out…" Winry mumbled sadly. Edward got his usual upset face and stood up quickly. "Fine! I won't try anything on you. Like maybe say 'I love you' or anything like that. Since you've made up your stubborn mind!" Edward hissed and started for the door. "Edward! I hate you so much! You stupid short midget! I hate you!" Winry cried out as tears fell to the floor. "Who are you calling sort midget?" Edward growled and spun around to face her. "Maybe I'll go somewhere else to get my automail, how would you like that? I don't even know what I come back here anyways! Maybe I should try my luck on someone else. Hey, who knows, I could get laid. Like you did with Hughes!" Edward barked in a furious manner and grit his teeth.

Winry stared at him wide eyed and started to cry harder. But all Edward did was exit, passing Alfonse on the way through the kitchen, and headed up the stairs to his own room. Winry fell to her knees and cried hard she covered her swollen eyes with her pale slender delicate hands. When she felt a cold metal hand rest softly on her back. Winry gasped and looked up to see Alfonse looking at her. "Al'? When did you-?" Al shook his head and sat next to her on the floor. "I heard you guys all the way in the kitchen." Alfonse said softly. Winry slowly looked at the drops of salt water on her hands then back up at Alfonse. "Al'… I can't go on like this…" She cried as she lunged herself at the empty armor suit and hugged it tightly. Alfonse looked at the girl in his lap and slowly wrapped his armor arms around her, wishing he could really comfort her. "Winry… I-… I'm sorry." Alfonse said as his grip tightened around her.

That night Alfonse laid in his bed awake as usual, looking up at the darkened ceiling. "Hey Al'?" Edward's voice came from across the room. It sounded like he was really bothered by something. "What is it brother?" Alfonse asked nicely, holding back at yelling at him for what he did to Winry. "What do you do if you hurt someone you love?" Edward asked, the sound of him sitting up in bed caught Alfonse's attention more than his question. "You say you're sorry to that person-?" He tried to explain. "What if a simple sorry doesn't cut it though? Would that person hate you forever?" Edward asked, cutting off Al's response.

The sound of automail grinding together as Alfonse turned over made Edward look up a bit. Edward sat on the edge of his bed, with his legs spread and hunched over his arm and automail arm rested on his upper thighs facing inwards. His head was sort of dropped down as he looked at Alfonse through his long blonde threads for hair. Alfonse quickly noticed that Edwards's eyes were swollen and creased as he strained to look over at his brother Al'.

"Brother Winry loves you with all her heart… She doesn't want to wait anymore though. I think you should confess you love her, before someone like Maes gets mixed up in this mess." Alfonse suggested. "So you heard… I can't confess to her after I've told her off. Alfonse I really screwed up didn't I? All because she called me a 'small' midget." Edward sighed in frustration. Alfonse's red beaming eye's disappeared for a moment as if he shut them. When they came back he rolled over, the sound of the armor clashing and grinding together came again, only for a moment. "Go tell her… Or I will…" Where his words. Then the room filled with silence and Edward decided to go to sleep.

-The next morning-

Edward's eye's slowly opened to the light, making him shut them once more. "Man I had a bad dream." He grumbled to himself while he sat up. "Hey Al' what's Winry cooking for breakfast? I'm starving." Edward asked as he placed his hand on his belly. But there wasn't an answer… "Alfonse?" Ed' called out again louder, expecting an answer this time. But to his dismay none came. He quickly sat up, opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. Edward sighed, mumbled something under his breath and swung his feet over the side of the bed to stand up.

Hughes sat on the couch with his paper he brought in hand and a cup of freshly brewed coffee in the other. Without looking away he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. He wore his fine black slacks, dirt free black shoes, and his white button up with a few buttons unbuttoned. His hair was slicked back as usual but the stubble on his chin was turning into a beard. "Mmm- Thank-you Alfonse…" Hughes said happily looking up from his paper at Al' who was standing right in front of him. "Do you usually do this?" Maes asked with his usual smile. "No. I need to talk to you for a moment though." Alfonse demanded angrily. Hughes immediately put down his newspaper and cup of hot coffee on the dirt floor.

Hughes knew he was already in enough trouble with everyone here, so what could Alfonse want now? Hughes couldn't figure it out. Mostly because Alfonse's armor body didn't really have any expressions. Hughes eye's narrowed and his smile quickly left. He was serious now… No messing around.

"What do you want Al'?" Maes demanded to know. He edged forward in his seat to listen. "We need you to leave as soon as possible." Alfonse demanded once again. Hughes serious face went away and he chuckled lightly. "I'm leaving today!" He said happily and stood up. Alfonse was shocked! He hadn't heard anything about him wanting to leave. But how could he not want to, he's had sex with Winry and been pumbled by Edward! Alfonse reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his armor helmet out of embarrassment. "I didn't know, sorry…" Alfonse mumbled quietly. "Oh it's quite alright! I've got to get going now anyways." Hughes said softly and picked up his bags. "Wait, umm I'll walk you." Alfonse insisted. "Ok!" Hughes said happily and walked past Alfonse out the door. Alfonse then followed close behind…

Winry opened the door to her room and looked up to see Edward standing there. "Oh, um, hey Ed'. What's up?" She asked timidly. He stared at her quietly, his hand still ready to knock on the door. Edward quickly put his hand at his side and looked down while a hint of red crossed his face. "I-… Um… I- came to say I'm sorry!" He shouted in an embarrassed manner. Winry drew her hand to her chest letting it quickly close into a slight fist. She looked at him and blushed a bit before she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry too... Edward." She said softly as she let go of the door and grabbed him hugged him tightly.

"Winry…" Edward hummed in a loving tone and shut his eyes as his arms slowly hovered behind her back. Self-consciously Edward confessed his love to her before he moved his hands to her shoulders and then gripped them tightly. He pulled her off of him and looked her in the eye before she planted a kiss on her lips. Winry's eyes widened slowly in such amazement as she watched the boy who's always said mean things and ignored her, kiss her passionately. Winry quickly broke off the kiss and stepped back making him release her from his grip. "No... You should've said something sooner!" Winry shouted and charged past Edward leaving him speechless as he watched her go down the stairs.

Winry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked out the small window on the door to see Maes and Alfonse leaving the shed. "He's leaving?" She said in a surprised voice. She opened the door and ran after the two of them.

Edward sat on his bed staring out at the long dirt road when he spotted Alfonse and Hughes walking along it. But what really caught his attention was when Winry came into view. She was running hard and closing in on them fast. Edward just kept watching as the scene played out.

"So Alfonse? Have you decided what you're going to do for your brothers birthday?" Hughes asked curiously as he readjusted his bags in his hands while they continued to walk. But before Alfonse could answer they heard someone shout "Wait!" behind them. Hughes and Alfonse turned around to see Winry trying to catch a breath. "I… wanted… to… say goodbye…" Winry panted hard. She was bent over and clutching her knees. She slowly stood up straight and started towards the two with a huge smile.

"Oh um hey Winry…" Maes said in an uncertain tone while he watched her come closer. She stopped next to Alfonse and smiled a mischievous smile. "I'm glad you came. I had fun! I hope I can visit you sometime at your house. Then I can meet your wife and kid. Sound good?" Winry asked as he gave Maes a quick wink. Maes slightly blushed. But it soon was replaced with a smile and a quick nod. Alfonse looked at Winry and then back at Maes. He quietly placed a hand on Winry's shoulder catching her attention. "Let's go see him off at the station. Ok Winry?" Alfonse said happily and she nodded cheerfully. Hughes smiled as they began to walk.


	5. Chapter 5: The start

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 5: The start?)

At the train Winry and Maes exchanged numbers and then the train was off with a loud _**TOOT**_! "So Winry are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Alfonse asked in a whisper. Winry looked back over her shoulder at him for a moment before smiling. "Hey Alfonse," Winry narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you going to be jealous if we did?" She questioned happily. And if Winry didn't know better by the way he was acting. She would say he was blushing. "I was just asking Winry! I'm- I'm not jealous! Hehe, not jealous…" Alfonse stammered on and on. Winry just chuckled and walked over to the big metal heap of armor. "Let's get going shall we?" Winry said gently touching his huge metal arm. Alfonse looked out of his peripherals at her hand that lightly rested on his arm.

Alfonse sighed and thought back to the time he was human. The time as a kid... The time he argued with his brother who was going to marry Winry. "I wish I was human…" He grumbled and turned to face her. "Hey Winry? We should get back to the house. Edwards probably getting tired of waiting for his new automail anyway. Because we've got to get back to central and back to Mustang. He's probably got new orders for brother." Alfonse said softly, his beaming red eyes looked away from her. "Yeah, I agree I haven't even worked on the design yet," she looked at him right as he moved his shining red eye beams to meet hers. "How long has it been? Two days?" She asked in a calm yet starting to get worrisome tone. "Yeah, two days. Let's go Winry." He said softly as turned away to start walking. Winry just followed after with a slight smile.

Alfonse and Winry entered the house quietly to find Edward sitting as the table. He was fiddling with his detached automail arm. "Before you go asking how I got it off you should know I'm not going to come back for anymore adjustments after this… Not until I bring Al' and I's body's back." Edward said in a dangerous voice. He was obviously very angry with Winry. He looked up at Winry who was wide eyed. Her eyes creased for a moment and she made a 'humph' noise and turned away. "Hey don't you 'Humph' me!" Edward demanded an irritated shout. Winry quickly left from the door once she came in from out back into the shed where Maes had stayed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Wanna come Al'? OR STAY HERE WITH THAT WITCH!" Edward shouted loud enough for Winry to hear. Winry just slammed the sliding door to the shed shut locking herself inside. "Brother I don't think you should've done that…" Alfonse sighed softly, walking around to where his brother sat. Edward looked back his detached automail arm. "She rejected you didn't she?" Alfonse asked and set his heavy armor arm on Edward's shoulder. Edward just dropped his head in one nod, answering Al's question quickly.

Aboard the train there were two officers waiting for Hughes. "General Hughes, Sir! We've come to these cored nits in command of Crenel Mustang, Sir!" Said one of the soldiers standing in solute. "Is that so," Hughes narrowed his eyes on the young officer. "At ease soldier." Hughes said as he put his luggage up on the racks above him and sat down on the seat underneath it. "So why did you two young soldiers come here?" He asked while he rested his arms on the back of the seat, again narrowing his eyes on the two men. "He had gotten word that you had left central for some reason and sent us out to retrieve you, sir." Replied the solider.

Hughes dropped his head down and sighed. "He doesn't trust me at all huh?" Hughes sighed, now looking back up at the other passengers aboard the train. "I guess not, sir." The solider chuckled and then he sat in the seat across from Hughes, leaving the other officer to stand guard. "I'm so bored now…" Hughes said as he eyed the officer with a mischievous smile. "Sir, what you thinking?" The officer asked raising an eyebrow. "I was just wondering…" Hughes trailed off and slyly looked at the officer before him. "Wondering what?" the officer asked curiously, leaning in forward a bit. Then out of nowhere Hughes pulled out some pictures and shoved on in the other officer's face. "Would you like to see some pictures of my daughter Elyisa? She's really grown up now she's five years old! Look at her ride her bike isn't she the darn cute?" Hughes stammered on and on until they reached Central station.

Back with Winry…

Winry sat in the dark shed on comfy couch for 3 hours before she got the nerve to go back in to face Edward and Alfonse. But as soon as Winry got her foot in the door, the phone rang. Quickly she picked it up and talked into the receiver. "Hello Rockbell residence, may I ask whose calling?" Then she heard a voice. "Oh hey Winry." A man's voice came through. "Hughes?" She asked in surprise, her eyes widened as she clutched the phone tighter. "Yes, it's me… I seemed to have forgotten some of my luggage there and I was wondering if I may drop by and get it. Because they're really important doc-?" "I could bring them to you… I'm out of here anyways there's too much trouble here anyways and besides Edward said he wants someone else to fix his automail, so I'm good!" Winry cut him off happily. Then it the receiver grew quiet. Winry looked down. _'Should I have said that?_' She thought sadly. "Sure that'd be great! Garcia is leaving to her grandma's with Elyisa for three days. So I'd love to have some company!" Hughes chirped suddenly.

Winry looked at the phone and smiled. Then she turned around slightly letting the cord dangle against her leg. "That's great then I'll be there tomorrow! Oh where did you leave your luggage?" Winry asked happily. "It's supposed to be in the shed. And if I do remember correctly the trains are still running, am I right?" Winry looked around and simply said 'yes' under her breath. "Great then get on one! I need those documents as soon as possible for some research I'm doing. But if you can't do it now, tomorrow's ok…" His went happy to sad as it neared the end of the sentence. Winry shook her head. "No it's fine I'll be there tonight." She smiled. "Great got to go, buh-bye Winry!" He said cheerfully, and then hung up.

Winry slowly brought the phone from her ear and placed it back on the hook. She then turned around to see Alfonse sitting there at the table looking at her. "Oh hey Al'! I've got to go deliver something in central I'll be back for Edward in three days, ok?" Winry said as she ran past him into the back room where her room was. She quickly picked up her suitcase that was already packed and ready to go then bolted out of her room and out the house. She made it to the station just in time to catch the last train of the day and she took it.

Once she stepped off the train she was at Central station, where millions of people bustled and hustled around her. "How am I ever going to-?" She suddenly was caught off guard by a voice. "Winry! OVER HERE!" The voice shouted. She turned to look where the voice had come from and there amongst the million people she saw him. Maes Hughes…


	6. Chapter 6: The shower!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 6: The Shower!)

(Adult content!)

"You know she could've said something before leaving!" Edward snapped and kicked his left leg at Alfonse just to get blown away by a punch to the gut. He hit the ground and groaned in pain. "Oh brother sorry I forgot you only have one arm so didn't think much of going easy." Alfonse explained in a worrisome tone. "I know Al' it's ok… I guess we've just got to wait three days until she comes back." Edward said in deep thought of Winry…

"So Winry I guess you'll sleep in Elyisa room." Hughes said as he gave her a tour of their new home. The Hughes moved closer to Central for Maes's work, to save commute time. "So why'd your wife leave with Elyisa to her grandmas for three days?" Winry asked cautiously, hoping not to bring up anything bad, hoping at least. "Ah- no reason really. I haven't told her about the incident yet so I'm still in the clear." Maes said as he approached the living room couch. Winry followed him until he sat down. The sound his denim jeans rubbing on the couch when he got nestled in made her flash back to that time and she blushed wildly. Maes smiled at her bright maroon face.

"Winry… Come sit on my lap." He purred and caught her attention. "But Maes I just got here shouldn't I go and unpack?" She said trying to change the directions of where things were headed. "Oh you're right!" He said happily, getting up from the couch and walking past Winry into the hallway. "Hold on I'll get the room tightened up, okay?" He asked and strolled off into one of the rooms. Winry couldn't fight the urge to follow him though, so she followed. She went in the exact room that Hughes was in and discovered that he wasn't there.

But oh she felt so wrong when she heard the door shut behind her. "Maes what are you doing?" Winry asked, as she spun around to face him. "Hey Winry I don't want you to change the subject on me right now okay? I really need someone right now… I told my wife everything and she left me to go to her grandmas for a bit. Says 'I've got to think it over'." Maes said sadly as he walked over and laid on a bed. "But why'd you tell her? It was supposed to be a secret!" Winry snapped. "Now, now, you know I'm an honest man Winry… But I wanted to make an exception for this visit. Is that ok?" Maes asked, his focus on the ceiling above him.

Winry just stared at him for a moment. He told his wife he was cheating and now he wants more. "Maes I can't… I'm the one hurting you like this, so why continue?" She questioned. He lifted his head to look at her. Then quickly he got to his elbows. "Because I think I'm in love with you." Maes's hands turned too fisted at his side as he watched the girl look at him in shock. "Love? Me?" Winry repeated. Maes nodded then leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Yeah Winry," Maes said softly and shut his eyes lightly. "I think I may love you-?" He was stopped when he felt her stratle him. His eyes flew open and he looked at her. She sat on his stomach with a huge smile. "Will you kiss me goodnight?" Winry asked. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her for a moment before a friendly smile came into play. "Sure… Winry" He chuckled. "But fist you'll have to get under the covers."

So she climbed into bed and covered herself with the covers. "I'm tiered." Winry said with a yawn. But he didn't answer he just sat on the edge of the bed next to her and looked over his shoulder at her. "Goodnight." He said turning himself around and bit to look at her. "Mr. Hughes I-?" Before she could finish he'd kissed her on the forehead sending a jolt through her body. But now he hovered over her face. He slowly let their lips connect for a few seconds before pulling away and getting up. "Goodnight hun." Maes said as he exited the room…

-The next day-

5:00am…

Winry opened her eyes to see light barely beaming in through the window. Her eyes shut tightly until she realized she was at someone else's house. She had completely forgotten she was at the Hughes's residence. But she soon forgot all about that when she got the sudden erg to go to the restroom. Lazily she got up and stumbled out of bed. Made her way across the room into the hallway. "Which direction was it now? I think this way." She said as she headed for a random door. She slowly turned the handle and entered the room to find what she was in fact looking for, a bathroom.

She quickly did her business and then decided to take a shower. Once she was done she started stripping off her clothing piece by piece until she was completely bare. Winry was halfway in the shower when the door opened and Hughes walked in. "I hate mornings." He grumbled, looking up to see Winry nude. They both blushed for a moment before Maes quietly walked in and shut the door behind him. She noticed that he only had boxers and his unbuttoned white button-up on, that reviled his light hair covered chest and his hair was not slicked back. Winry quickly looked around for something to cover herself.

"Oh hey, can I join?" Maes asked cheerfully. "Mr. Hughes-?" Winry stammered. "Oh don't be so modest Winry I've already seen you naked before haven't I?" He chuckled cutting her off in the process. She blushed while trying to cover herself the best she could. Maes just smiled. "Well I'd better get in before you get cold." He said softly and began to take off his clothing off piece by piece until his too was all gone. Winry watched his happy expression leave as he approached the shower where she stood. It was a small shower. Not much more the five could fit in it so things got a little stuffed.

Winry continued to try and hide herself but Maes didn't really see why. So he simply ignored it. But Winry stood right in front of the nozzle so Maes got an idea. "Here I'll turn on the water, okay?" He said happily, leaning over Winry and turning it on. But in the process he was pressing his chest against her back making her get goosebumps all over her body. "So I'll wash you back you wash mine?" Maes smiled. Winry looked back at him, blushed and nodded. Hughes took a washcloth and a bar of soap then rubbed them together. Once he'd put the bar of soap back he lightly pressed the soapy wash cloth against her back and started to smooth it over her body. Winry shivered under his every touch because it reminded her of him and her having sex.

The shower water was getting hotter and steamed filled the air around them. It was getting thick and hot, as he continued to wash her body over. Winry gasped when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. "Winry I know I didn't ask last time, and I'm sorry. May I?" Maes asked politely. Winry didn't say anything for a moment as she felt their bodies touching. She could feel his length hardening behind her. "Yeah." She replied, looking over her shoulder at him with an assuring smile.

"Bend over Winry I just want a quickie because I can't hold it much longer." He demanded. Winry bent over quietly and placed her hands on the shower wall in front of her. He lightly placed his left hand on her waist and positioned himself at her entrance with his right. The water rained down even hotter and made his member nice and slick. He slowly entered the tip making Winry bite her bottom lip, holding in the moans.

He made a hollow groan escape his lips as he pushed in further. Winry's hands curled up almost into fists. Finally he got it in and sat there a moment while he placed right hand on her waist. "Ah- you're not so tight this time." He huffed as he began to move slowly out. But he paused halfway just to push right back in. Winry shuttered and moaned which meant it was ok to continue. Soon Hughes pace picked up and the moans became louder. "Hughes-ha… I… Fuck it… hurts…" Winry managed to get out between each moan. Maes's eyes were shut tight and his head fallen back to feel the water pouring onto his face. He began to go faster, more erratic. He finally put his sights back on Winry whose eyes where tightly shut. The sound of skin hitting grew louder and louder.

Hughes moaned and leaned over her hovering over her back, hands wrapping around her waist, hips still rolling and pounding Winry hard. "Winry… I love you… so-… much…" He panted hard against her back in between each hard thrust. Winry just moaned and whimpered which made Maes smile in satisfaction. Winry arched her back a bit and rolled her head back letting the steamy water hit her face and she whimpered "I love… you- too…" running out of breath.

He paused and purred lightly with a bit of a chuckle weaved in as he pulled his hardening member out of her. "Winry turn around." He hummed. She slowly stood up straight and turned to face him. Without warning Maes pulled her close and lifted her leg with his arm letting his member penetrate her once more. Winry cried aloud with pleasure and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Mph- Winry I can't- hold it… Much longer." He whispered against her lips. "Neither can I." She whimpered, pushing herself against him, grinding him up. Maes moaned and pushed deep with all his might and ejaculated, Winry soon came after. Their juices fell on the shower floor mixed together while they kissed for awhile.

"Maes. I love you." Winry purred in his ear. Hughes just grinned and took himself out of her. He sighed out of happiness and got some soap into his hand. He put some in Winry's hair and kissed her softly letting his tongue slid into her mouth while his hands messed around with her hair, making it all bubbly. When he pulled away there was only a trail saliva connecting their mouths. Winry looked so cute he slightly blushed. "Let's finish washing off and go eat some breakfast." Hughes whispered as he hovered near her forehead. Then once he gave her a kiss there he pulled away.

After they washed off they got dressed and continued their day…

Hughes gladly cooked breakfast and then they ate. "So Winry are you enjoying your eggs and bacon?" He asked with a blissful voice "Yeah I guess so... But honestly I'm feeling a little bit sick. I think I'm going to go lay down, okay?" Winry said as she set her fork on her plate. Hughes cocked his head slightly and looked at her for a moment before he had a thought. His was about to say something when his doorbell rang…


	7. Chapter 7: Scary thoughts

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 7: Scary thoughts won't break our bond...)

Hughes looked at Winry before shutting his mouth and getting up from where he sat kicking the chair out from behind him. Winry watched him as he slowly walked into the hallway. "Who is it?" she head Hughes voice say. "It's Roy, Hughes I came to get the documents from you!" Came another voice. All Winry could do was listen to them, she didn't dare go and say hello. She really didn't want to be seen wearing his shirt which was see through to her bright red bra and short, shorts on.

Maes unlocked the door and opened it to see Roy Mustang standing there. "Oh hey Roy! How are ya'?" Hughes asked showing him into his home. "Great actually. I wondered if you found those documents I've been looking for. Did you find them yet?" He asked turning to face Hughes after entering. "I think I have them, stay here I'll go get them for you." Hughes said with usual smile and he walked off into a room to his left.

Winry walked out into the hallway where Roy was and decided she didn't feel like hiding from people. But she quickly made up an excuse for wearing Hughes's shirt. "Hello Mr. Mustang." Winry said happily. "Oh hello Winry-… What are you-? Is that Hughes shirt?" He asked as he gawk-eyed her. "Oh yeah. But mine was dirty so he let me borrow his. Isn't he nice?" She smiled, cocking her head to the side ever so lightly.

Roy just raised an eyebrow at her. But then Hughes came into play. "Winry you really shouldn't wear just that. How many times do I have to tell you that? It's see through for heaven sakes. Go get something else on." Hughes said scooting her off into Elyisa's room where her luggage was. Roy laughed, his shoulders hiccupping along with the tremors of laughter. Hughes just smiled at Roy. "You really are a good guy Maes." Roy laughed. "Yeah I guess I am huh?" He chuckled along with Roy's laughter.

But once the laughing ceased Roy looked at Hughes, his fixation dead set on Hughes like a killer. "Now Hughes. Tell me where those documents are?" Roy demanded to know. Hughes expression grew stern and serious. But he couldn't hold it for long. He cracked a grin and shrugged. "I seemed to have lost them." He said sheepishly. "Hughes!" Roy said in a furious manner.

Right then Winry came out with some papers in her hand and dress differently. "Oh Mr. Hughes you left your papers in you daughters room." Winry smiled. He quickly rushed over to her and took them from her, just to end up giving them to Roy. "Well you're welcome…" Winry grumbled with and annoyed expression. "So Hughes," Roy said while scanning the papers over. "Are the Elric Brothers here as well?" Roy asked, looking up at Hughes and Winry.

Hughes shrugged once more. Roy's eyes scanned over the old man, and then he grew a smirk. "Ah I see. That very low of you Hughes." Roy said and then put his attention on Winry. "Shut up Roy!" Hughes growled. Winry looked at the two men who were glaring at each other. "I know you're not going to say anything, am I right?" Hughes questioned him in a dangerous tone. "Yeah sure. As long as you supply me dinner tonight. Deal?" Roy smirked lightly and turned for the door. "Now that's just mean-?" Hughes stopped mid sentence to hear Winry giggle. Roy looked over his shoulder at the girl. "We'd be happy to supply you with dinner." Winry piped in happily. Roy chuckled and Hughes glared at her. "It's settled then. I'll be here at 8:30 tonight." Roy said as he exited the building shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut Winry glanced over at Hughes who looked upset. "So would you like to tell me what in hell's name gave you the idea to invite him into my house?" Hughes asked angrily. "I didn't like seeing you two fight… I'm sorry Mr. Hughes. I just thought that if I didn't say anything something might happen-!" She stammered on and in the process he had walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now, didn't I tell you not to be so modest as to call me Mr. Hughes? It's Maes." He said as he brushed his lips against hers lightly in a sensual, yet loving way.

Winry smiled and looked off to her left. "Well I'd better go lay Maes. I'm really not feeling well." She said, looking back into his emerald eyes. She kissed him lightly and then turned around to walk away. But before she could take even a step forward she was grabbed around her waist. Hughes lightly rested his chin on her shoulder while his grip tightened. "I love you Winry. But I'm scared," He said sadly as he looked away, his chin still on her shoulder. "What if something happens?" He asked. She put one hand on his arms that were tightly wrapped around her waist and the other she'd slowly reached up behind her and touched his cheek, while turning her head to face his. "Look at me when you talk." She demanded in a sweet voice.

He turned her face to face hers and she noticed right away he looked worried. She dimmed her eyes and asked "What do you mean?" her voice filled with curiosity. "Remember at the table you said you weren't feeling well?" He asked softly as he kissed her lips. "Yes? What about it?" Winry asked, moving her fingers up into his hair. "What if… You have… a child?" He said through his kisses. Her hand in his hair quickly turned into a fist. Hughes yelped and released her from his grip. Winry spun around with a terrified look. "A child?" Winry repeated scarcely as she stared at him. He rubbed his head, the area she pulled and looked at her sadly. He dug his other hand into his pocket and nodded. "Yeah, a child." He confirmed her question.

Winry didn't know what to say. She was terrified! He was right what if she had his child? Garcia and Elyisa would surly leave him. And if Edward and Alfonse found out they would kill Hughes literally! Winry couldn't feel her legs and she felt her stomach turn violently. She clutched it and fell to her knees just to find herself throwing up on the floor in tremendous amounts. She felt so embarrassed, so terrified, so scared, so sad, and so upset. It felt as if she puked up her whole stomach right in front of him. But before she could look up at Hughes and apologize for what just happened. Everything turned white and she passed out.

Winry slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a huge white bed and there was a damp cloth on her forehead. It felt cool and soft; she shut her eyes once more. Winry slowly turned onto her side, letting the cloth fall off her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Hughes and Mustang sitting in chairs in the corner of the room talking. Winry groaned and clutched her stomach again to find she was naked and bare. Luckily she was cover by the sheets.

Roy glanced over at her and continued talking to Hughes. Hughes sat hunched over with his legs spread, his elbows on his knees and his fingers linked together; again like he was praying and they were against his forehead. His eyes were tightly shut with little droplets of salty water in the corner of his eyes. "What happened?" Winry choked. Roy just glanced over at her and stood up from where he sat. Hughes didn't move though. Winry tried to sit up, but ended up falling back on her side. "Don't move!" Roy demanded angrily.

Winry just looked at him unable to understand what was happening. "You're going to lay there until your all better. You lost some good amount of blood. I'm surprised you not still unconscious." Roy said in his usual serious tone. "What do you mean?" Winry asked uncertain of what he was saying. "When you where puking your guts out…" Hughes mumbled under his breath. "What do you mean?" Winry groaned in pain. "You started spitting up blood, a lot of it… I guess I shouldn't have said that huh? I feel so bad right now." Hughes explained. "Stop your pouting Hughes. I don't think it will happen again… She was overly surprised. I wouldn't blame her. I would've puked my guts out too." Roy said sternly, approaching the door to leave. Hughes looked up at Roy who was leaving. Roy opened the door to the hallway when he heard his name. "Roy thank-you for your help… I'm in debt'd to you." Hughes called out. Roy didn't bother turning around instead he just smiled and shut the door behind him. "So what happened to me after I passed out?" Winry asked softly. Hughes got up and looked at her. "Well I guess…" And so he told her what happened…

-2 hours before-

Winry fell unconscious into the blood/puke mixture on the floor in front of her. "Winry! Shit," Maes said getting to his knees and picking her up and holding her up with one arm, the other hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He quickly flicked it open with his thumb and pressed a few buttons before hitting call. Then he quickly put the cell to his ear…

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin- Beep. **_Roy held his phone up to his ear as he opened the door to his car. "Hello Roy Mustang speaking-?" "Roy are you still outside?" Came Hughes voice quickly. He sounded upset. Roy looked at the cell phone before saying something. "Yes, why Hughes?" He asked. "It's Winry she just puked up blood and in now unconscious, I need you help! Quickly!" Hughes said in a panicky voice. "I'll be right there." He replied instantly, shutting the car door and hanging up his phone.

Roy quickly entered the building and ran up the stairs to the second floor. He ran to their door and barged in to see a huge pile of puke weaved in with a great amount of blood. "Hughes where are you?" Roy called out as he entered the home. "In the bathroom Roy!" Hughes voice shouted back. Roy quickly walked through the steaming puddle of puke an blood and headed towards the bathroom. Roy slammed the door to the bathroom open and turned bright red. "Why isn't she wearing anything?" He said timidly and took a big gulp. He looked at Hughes who was smoothing her over with a cool cloth.

"Roy I know you've seen tons of girls in bed so just shut up and help me." Hughes demanded. "Right!" He nodded and approached them further. Hughes had Winry in his lap and was sitting on the ground wiping down Winry's naked body with a cold cloth. Roy took off his gloves and knelt down beside Hughes. "So what is happening?" Roy asked as he put a hand on Maes's shoulder and looked at the naked girl in Hughes's arms. "I think she's either sick or she has morning sickness. But I know one thing she's is on fire." Hughes said softly as he looked at her face. Winry was breathing heavily and Roy stared at her in shock.

"What you mentioned morning sickness… Does that mean she might be pregnant?" Roy questioned, removing his hand from Hughes shoulder. Maes just nodded as he continued rubbing the cloth along her skin. "You didn't, did you?" Roy asked angrily. "Yeah, we did. But it was a few days ago… At her house." Hughes replied softly. "You know you could get demoted for this right?" Roy asked and Hughes just nodded quietly. Roy stood up and looked at the naked girl in Hughes's arms.

"Fine I'll help you. I won't contact this headquarters about this but just be prepared for the consequences." Roy stated and walked over to the sink. He turned the nozzle and then began to wash his hands. He glanced at Winry as he reached for the soap bottle. "So are you going to tell your wife that 'you' got the Rockbell girl pregnant?" Roy asked, but Hughes didn't answer. Roy shut off the water after washing his hands and grabbed a towel to dry them. Hughes stood up with Winry in his arms. "I'll be in my room waiting for you." Hughes said and left.

Hughes quietly laid the girl on his bed and covered her with the sheets. Then he placed the damp cloth on her forehead. "Please be ok…" Maes said softly as he went to sit down. Right then Roy entered. "Well I've got to say Lieutenant Hughes you've got a wonderful house." Roy admired as he walked in with a salmon sandwich at hand. "What the hell Roy! Garcia made that for me! Besides you can't just help yourself to my food." Hughes growled. Roy just laughed, shutting the door behind him. "So you love two females and one you made pregnant, you 'sly' dog. What do you plan on doing if she actually is pregnant-hm? Because you know there is a slim chance she might not be prego." Roy reminded adding a few unwanted comments with his mischievous smirk. Hughes tried not to chuckle at the first comment but he couldn't help himself.

But the girly giggling stopped soon after and both men gazed at the girl on the bed. "Well if she does have my kid I'll freak for sure." Hughes said happily trying to keep his cool. Roy knew he couldn't hold out for long. "Well you know I'll be here for you if something happens Maes…" Roy said happily. Hughes expression grew dull. "Yeah you'd better be. Or how can I call you my friend." He said softly. Roy just laughed and sat in her seat. "I'll be here for you no matter what." Roy replied sternly and Hughes cracked a smile. "She's waking up I'd better go and leave you two lovers alone…" Roy glanced at Winry who had just rolled over on her side. "Yeah. Thank you. I'll call you if there's any problem." Hughes said softly his smile growing sad once more.

-Present time-

"And that's what happened." Maes said softly as he lay next to Winry on the bed. Winry smiled sweetly at Hughes. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier I just wasn't ready to hear that," She said as she lay next him, her eyes shutting lightly. "but you know," Winry yawned. "It'd be cool if I was…" She said softly, her eyes now shut tightly. Hughes rolled on her side to face her and was about to say something when he heard a small breath of air escape her lips. She was asleep. He quietly kissed her on the forehead and then got up, heading for the light switch. He flicked it off then headed back to his bed and laid beside her. He looked at her face and smiled before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I love this chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Make My Day

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 8: Make my day today with a little heavenly present!)

(Adult Content!)

-3:00pm still the first day…-

"Brother!" Alfonse yell at the top of his lunges and bolted into the room where Edward slept. Edward screamed and quickly rolled over, falling out of bed and hit the floor. Edward groaned in pain and struggled to sit up because he still only had one arm. "What is it Alfonse?" Edward groaned in pain, scowling at his brother. "It's about Winry," Edward's eyes widened when he heard Winry's name. "Mustang called and said she was puking up blood!" Alfonse cried. "What?" Edward shouted.

Edward quickly pulled off his covers and hopped out of bed. He picked up his clothes and piece by piece put them on until he was fully dressed. "Come on Al' we've got to go find out where Winry is! And bring her home!" Edward declared as they exited the room and they hustled down the stairs into the kitchen. Then they quickly left and caught a train.

"So Al' did she say where she was heading?" Edward asked, looking around to find a seat a bored the train. Al' shook his metal head "No she didn't. I should've asked." He replied sadly. Ed's face was expressionless as he sat down on one of the seats. Alfonse sat across from his quickly and they both sighed. Edward settled his elbow on the window frame and leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand while his other hand remain in his lap as he stared off into the distance like usual. "I bet I know where she is…" Ed' grumbled his expression getting angry. Alfonse's beaming eyes just stared at him. "To Hughes?" He asked softly. Edward glanced at his brother then back out the window. "Yeah, to Hughes's house." He replied in an upset tone…

Meanwhile at the Hughes residence…

"Is it Morning?" Winry crocked and tried to sit up when she felt a bare arm around her. "Good afternoon princess…" Said Hughes, tightening the grip around her waist and pulling her back against him. "Oh hey." Winry said happily. Suddenly she realized he was naked and so was she. In the same bed none the less. Winry blushed wildly and froze up. "What's wrong? Do you not like laying like this? Or is it, you enjoy it?" He said teasingly, releasing her from his grip and sliding his fingers along her side all the way down to her thigh. She shuttered under his touch and wondered. Is this how he and Garcia lived? Is this why she married him?

Slowly he moved his fingers back up to her waist and wrapped his arm around her. Winry bit her lower lip slowly turned over to face him. "Why do you insist on teasing me?" She asked in a sensual tone. "Me tease?" He asked sarcastically and chuckled. Winry just smiled, letting a little giggle slip her lips. "So… are you feeling better?" Maes tightening his grip which pulled her closer closing the gap between them. "More or less I suppose." Winry replied. "Good, I'm so glad." Countered and climbed on top of her letting the sheets slide down to his back. "Why do you want to have sex so much?" she asked timidly. "Because I'm a guy who's hormones are going crazy right now. Especially when I see you." He answered while he hovered over her, slowly closing in. "Did this happen when you married you wife?" Winry asked eager to know. His eyes dimmed slightly, taking off his glasses and throwing them aside onto a side table and then right be for he kissed her he answered 'No.'.

Winry blushed, narrowing her lustful gaze on his beautiful face. He got down on his elbows and slide his tongue into her mouth making her mumble something along the lines of 'More' or something like that. He didn't quite know so he just continued. She found her hands had reached up and was now trailing up over his muscular shoulders just to find them linking behind his strong neck. Also her legs were now tightly wrapped around his waist.

Maes retracted his tongue for a moment and whispered into her ear "I love you." in a husky tone. "I love you too." Winry panted lightly. "Do you want a kid?" Maes asked as he started nibbling on the nape of her collarbone. "Yes!" Winry moaned loudly. Hughes didn't know weather she said that out of pure lust or she meant yes to the idea of having a kid. But he didn't want to stop and ask just to ruin the mood so he continued. He slowly went lower and lower under the sheets as he kissed her body all over. But he slowed to a halt at her chest.

His hands softly cupped each one of her breasts; Winry bit her bottom lip and tried not to moan as he needed them like a kitten. "Let's see if I can get anything out of you." Maes Purred and started sucking on her right nipple while his pointer and middle finger squeezed her other between them. Winry her left hand to her mouth and bit down lightly on her pointer knuckle.

It was so hard not to let out a moan or a cry. Winry wondered if he'd ever done this with Garcia. _Well of course she had! They have a kid!_ Winry thought, nibbling harder on her knuckle. She yelped and was brought back from her thinking when he mildly bit down on her bud. He quickly looked up at her and brought his head back up to meet hers. Then he removed her hand from in front of her face and crushed their lips together once more. Winry let the hand he removed fall to the side of her. But soon it was joined by a lager hand and they intertwined fingers.

Their tongues danced in sync as Maes's left hand continued to rub, flick, and tug on her nipple. Then finally he heard it. She broke off the kiss and moaned loudly in pure delight. He smiled, he was winning. He finally let brought his hand from her chest and cupped her face. "Winry? You said you want a child right?" Maes asked as he sweetly caressed her face. Winry smiled and nodded. "Then let make sure we do right this time." He came back with. As he kissed her once more.

Winry once again wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Let's make this last… okay?" Maes huffed as he positioned his feet on the bottom head bored at the end of the bed for leverage. Then he carefully put himself at Winry's entrance. _I can't believe I'm fucking doing this! Hughes you stupid two timer! What if she does have a kid? Garcia and Elyisa are surely going to leave me... But I need this, I need it… I want this… _Hughes thought to himself. But he immediately snapped back when he heard Winry's voice. "Please hurry…" Winry panted. He tried slowly pushing his was past her really tight lips but it only went halfway. Maes shut his eye, grunted and tried not to go full speed ahead. "Fuck you're so tight right now." He groaned as he wiggled his was past her tight lips. Winry immediately let out a sultry moan making Maes smile.

He slowly pushed his length into her and the retrieved it before pushing it back in slowly. Winry moaned louder making Maes chuckle. Winry was already soaking wet and breathing heavily. Maes just continued the slow rhythm until was completely soaked, to the point the sheets were soaked through. "Shit I'm going to cum!" Winry cried out. But before she could Maes pulled his rock hard member out. Hughes got to his knees and looked at her with a grin. "Come here Winry." Winry slowly sat up and got to her hands and knees then crawled over to him. "I want you to suck me." Maes chuckled and Winry blushed hot pink. "But it's my first time…" Winry said, her body tensing up as she stared at his huge member. "I'm sure you know how to lick then, right?" He asked and she nodded.

Winry lifted her delicate hand and gripped his hard shaft. She hesitated for a moment before she started to lick it. "There you go…" Hughes grunted, placing his hands on her head. Winry licked his head and then decided to put it in her mouth which surprised him a bit. Slowly she moved her head back and forth but sucking majorly hard. Maes couldn't help but moan loudly it felt so freaking good. "Just like that hun!" He moaned as he watched her luscious lips suck him in further. But he gasped in pleasure when he felt his balls getting a massage. "Fuck yes!" He shouted, pushing her head further onto him making Winry almost choke. She pulled herself off quickly before she threw up. "Aw yeah… that felt great…" Hughes said with bliss.

"Turn around Winry. We're going to finish this." Hughes purred. And so she turned around, got to her knees and stuck her butt in the air. Hughes quickly grabbed her waist and penetrated her going fast and hard. "Ah—it hurts! It feels like I'm sucking you in!" Winry cried and whimpered as she reach for a pillow. Once she had the pillow at hand she hugged it tight and buried her face into it so he wouldn't see her crying. But he knew… so started going slower, but still fast.

Soon moans and cry's filled the room. "Shit Winry! I'm-… so… close I can't… Hold it!" Hughes shouted and pushed his member into her as far as he could and came a huge load. "…I…I'm…so tired…" He panted hard and fast, pulling his lazy member out of her and falling next to Winry who'd already fallen. Winry laid there for a moment before a sudden erg to throw up again came over her. She quickly as fast as she could ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Winry! ARE YOU OK?" Hughes shouted while he quickly got up and put on some grey sweats then ran to the bathroom. "I'm fine…" Winry coughed. Strings of puke still dangled from her lips as hovered over the toilet. "Take me to the store…" Winry said with tears in her eyes. Hughes stood clueless for a moment, his expression puzzled. "Take me to the store! I need a pregnancy test!" She cried as drops of salt water hit the toilet seat. He looked at her glumly and walked over behind her. "I'm sorry this is all my fault-?" He tried to say. But Winry glared at him "It's not your fucking fault I asked for this! So just get over it! I love you that's 'ALL' I will fucking say! SO SUCK IT UP!" Winry retorted furiously. "You were serious?" Hughes asked in disbelief. "Yeah…" Winry replied and threw up again…

-Central Station 6pm-

Edward and Alfonse weaved through the crowds of people looking for the exit. "Brother look out." Alfonse said softly but before he could get Edward by the shoulder he'd already bumped shoulders with black haired man. "Watch where you're going pipsqueak." The man seethed through his teeth while turning around to see who he'd just bumped into. "Pipsqueak! Who the hell are you calling pipsqueak!" Edward spun around and shouted in the man's face just to find it was Roy Mustang. "Oh it's just you Fullmetal… Why are you here? Oh right I called you about Winry." Roy stated casually. "Yeah is she alright?" Edward asked franticly.

Roy just looked at him and Alfonse for a moment before noticing Edward had only one hand. "Yes she's ok. But what happened to you?" Roy asked, scanning the boy's detached arm in his hand. "He took it off… And now we need Winry to fix it." Alfonse said looking at his brother who was just staring at the ground with a sulking face. "If I tell you where Winry is you mustn't freak out." Roy said turning around and exiting the station to his car. "We already know she's at Hughes house. And why would we freak out?" Edward asked as the two followed Roy to his car. "Winry's been throwing up a lot lately and we think its morning sickness." Roy answered back and opened his car door then slid into his seat…

When he looked up he saw that Edward and Alfonse were trembling and Ed' had dropped his automail arm on the ground. His expression was priceless. "W- What did, did, did you… say?" Alfonse voice trembled with fear and anger. Edward stared at the ground. "Your pulling my leg aren't you?" He looked up, his expression scared like the day he tried to bring back him mother. "Tell me your ling!" Edward demanded and grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt.

Roy narrowed his eyes on the kid and looked him straight in the eye. "No. I I'm not ling. Sorry Ed'." Roy said placing his own hand on top of Edwards making him release him slowly.

"Take me to her…" Edward said in a dangerous voice which was creepy in Roy and Alfonse's perspective. "Not if you plan on killing Maes. Then I can't show you where he lives." Roy said, getting situated in his seat once more. "I'm not going to hurt either one. I need to talk to Winry, now." Edward retorted is voice darkening. "Brother…" Alfonse whispered to himself as he picked up the automail arm. "Fine I'll escort you to his home…" Roy said softly. And closed his car door then started the engine. The boys slowly entered the car and they were off…

Meanwhile…

Hughes paced around the room and kept glancing at the bathroom door. Finally he walked up to the door and knocked on it casually three times. "Winry! You've been in there for 3hrs now. What does it say?" Hughes asked, his body tensing up for the answer. But she didn't answer. "Winry?" Hughes called out again. Then the door slowly opened and she walked out past him, her expression lifeless.

"What did it say?" He asked eager to know as he followed her. "Winry? Why aren't you talking? Winry turn around and talk to me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder just to have it swiped it off by her hand. "Winry! LOOK AT ME!" He demanded gripping her shoulder and turning her around quickly. But he was surprised to see her glaring at him with a frown. "Answer my question Winry." His voice calming. "I'm pregnant…" She said quietly, her vision looking away from his. "Winry? Are you scared?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her. She lightly gasped as he held her close to his chest. She felt tears burn her cheeks as they slid down her cheeks. She found herself burring her head in his chest and letting tears hit his skin. Hughes smiled and placed his chin in her hair, shutting his eyes he said these words.

"I love you Winry. I won't leave you alone. I won't abandon you…"

XoxoxoxoX

Please Review this chapter… Thank-you for reading you guys! More will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Edward's Love!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 9: Edward's Love!)

(Suggestive Material T+)

-9:30pm first day of the three-

"We're almost there you two… His new home is right next to Central. He moved as soon as you guy's left. He said it was for commute time," Roy glanced over his shoulder into the back seat where the Elric brothers sat then back at the road. "But I think otherwise." He said uneasily. But he still didn't get any response from Edward or Alfonse. They sat quietly until the car finally came to a stop in front of a three story building. "Come on Al'…" Edward grumbled as he opened the car door and got out. Alfonse slowly followed and shut the car door behind them. "Let me park the car and I'll show you which room he's in." Roy shouted as he drove off.

Upstairs in the building…

"Winry I'll get you some clothes, okay?" He said. His voice barely came through the thick bathroom door. Winry still was throwing up and she couldn't seem to stop. It was scary and frightening. "Ok…" She coughed, wiping her mouth from the vomit. Hughes finally walked into the bathroom and the smell of puke hit him fast. "Winry… I'm so sorry I didn't intend this. I hate watching you suffer." He said as he approached her then bent down beside her. Hughes was already dressed in his usual black slacks and white button up. His hair slicked back except on little strand that dangled in front of his face. But he didn't wear his glasses or his shoes or socks. "Winry here I'll leave these here, or, you want help?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. She barely nodded and threw up once more making Maes grit his teeth.

"Turn towards me quickly before you throw up again…" He said softly and she shook her head no. "It's ok if you throw up on me… I just really need to get you dressed before you catch a cold. Or in case someone comes." He tried again and this time she did as told. She slowly stood up and grabbed his shoulders for support as he helped her put her underwear on. Once she had both feet in the holes he slid them up and kissed her stomach sweetly. They he slowly stood up and grabbed her bra off the sink. He held it out and she slipped her arms through the holes. He wrapped his arms under her arms and pulled her close trapping her hands in between them.

Slowly, one by one he clipped the clips of her bra together. Then he kissed her forehead softly like a father would. "I love you." he said nuzzling his chin in her hair. "I love you too. But right now don't start acting like this please…" She said softly and he hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I'll stop." He mumbled while releasing her. Then he quickly grabbed a shirt for her. "Now reach for the sky." Maes said with his usual sweet smile and she did as told quietly. He quickly slipped her hands through the holes and tugged it down over her head. "Whoa you look nice…" Mae's said in awe, his mouth opened slightly.

Although Winry was wearing red her not her favorite color but she didn't really mind. She wore a maroon V-neck that was sort of long sleeved. The sleeves stopped right after the elbows. "Here this was the only things I found that make you're outfit look a little decent…" Maes grumbled as he held up some black skinny jeans with some Vanz. She quickly put them on and blushed. He was staring straight at her rubbing his chin. Then finally her crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. "Let down your hair." Was all he said. So she did which made him blush wildly…

Right then the door bell rang…

Hughes smiled at her and then lifted her head with his finger so their gazes met. "You clean up okay? I'll go see who it is…" He ended his soft sentence with a light sensual kiss on her lips. She blushed then nodded quietly. Then he left the bathroom and walked through his room into the narrow hallway to the door. "Hurry up Hughes! You've got some impatient guests!" Came Roy's voice through the thick door. "Oh really and who might that be?" He smiled, his eyes tightly shut while he opened the door. But his eye's snapped open when he heard Edwards's angry voice. "Hello Hughes…"

Hughes tried to keep his cool so he smiled. "Hello Ed' and Al'!" He chirped in delight with a huge smile. Just to receive angry looks from Ed' and Al' but not Mustang. "You must be looking for Winry? Am I right?" Hughes chuckled and Roy nodded so he let them in. "Here lets go take a seat in the living room, shall we?" Hughes said walking off into a huge living room that was connected to the kitchen. "Now why'd you two come all this way?" Hughes asked, sitting down on a pure white couch as he watched the three men sit across from him on the other couch.

"So where's Winry?" Alfonse asked, his voice trembled and Hughes noticed. "Oh yeah she's right over there…" Hughes said pointing with a funny face making them all turn around to look. "Ed'?" Winry said softly as she held on to the archway with one hand and the other close to her chest in almost a fist. Edwards eyes widened in awe. She looked so sexy. "Winry…" His mumbled and hint of red on his cheeks and his mouth hung open a few inches. And even though Alfonse couldn't make any expressions he still felt his soul on fire. He knew he'd be blushing if he had a human body. As for Roy he just scanned over her and blushed but it quickly went away.

Her shirt fit her curves perfectly, the pants too. It made her hourglass figure stick out like a sore thumb. And her luscious gold strands of hair were slightly wavy and so soft looking. Edward and Alfonse almost nearly fell out of their seat which made Hughes giggle. Winry blushed for a moment before walking over and sitting next to Hughes which made Edward's blood boil.

"So what are you two doing here?" Winry asked sweetly. Edward blushed and made a distorted face before he looked at her. But when he did he noticed she was really blushing from his presence and also messing with her hair. _That's a first… I've never seen her do that. _Edward thought. Edward quickly looked at the ground to make it easier to reply. He didn't want to see her expression when he told her why they came. "Well Winry we came so you can fix my automail and we heard you might be pregnant…" Edward said calmly then took a gulp and looked up to see Winry AND Hughes blushing majorly. But Hughes was glaring angrily at Roy. Roy flinched a bit before getting up. "I've got to get going I'll leave these two to you okay? Buh-bye." He said quickly leaving the room into the hallway. Then they heard a door shut leaving just Alfonse, Edward, Winry and Hughes alone together.

"Well I see Mustang informed you of Winry... About how she 'may' be pregnant. Well I it's not a 'may' anymore. She is…" Hughes said calmly with a stern face. Edward's eyes widened, he was terrified. Alfonse gasped and they both set their sights on Winry who had just stood up. "Winry… why? I…" Edward stopped mid sentence and stood up while he looked at the ground with his head down. "I'm going to buy some apples… Then I'll come back and make some pie." Winry said sadly as she walked out into the hallway and opened the front door then left shutting the door behind her. "I'll be right back…" Edward said as he went after her. "Ok just make it back safely!" Alfonse shouted after him. Then it was just Hughes and Alfonse…

Out in the hallway Winry stood there at the bottom of the stairs crying. Then she gasped when she felt someone hug her from behind. They wrapped their hands around her upper arms right above the elbow and linking their hands together in the front. She felt the persons grip, it wasn't Hughes. Then Winry remembered this same grip from awhile ago.

Then she heard his voice. "Winry… please don't cry. You promised me not to cry unless they were tears of happiness… Even though you don't love me I still love you… AND I HATE TO SEE YOU CRY WINRY!" Edward cried loudly as he buried his face into the back of her neck. "Edward…" Winry whispered under her breath. "Let go…" She said softly. He slowly retreated and let go of her. "I'm sorry Edward look at me." She said sweetly as she turned around to face him. All he did was stand there and look at her, arms at side not moving. She put a hand on his shoulder and cupped his face with the other.

"You know Ed' you're getting taller, I wanna watch you grow up, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to face you once I have his kid… I know you won't think of me the same anymore… I know you already don't love me anymore that's why I-?" But before she could finish he leaned in and kissed her. "My feelings will never change for you Winry… I love you." He said against her lips. Winry was shocked and her expression showed it quite clearly. But slowly she gave in and kissed him back. _I'm sorry Maes. But he needs me right now…_ Winry thought as she shut her eyes completely.

"Winry… I would take you right here… in public if… if… you weren't… his…" He whispered through his passionate butterfly kisses that would land all over her lips. Winry felt butterflies in her stomach as he skillfully slid his tongue into her mouth while pushing her against a wall. "Mph-… Ed' I hate to say it but 'I love you' Edward Elric." She panted when she got the chance. Suddenly he pinned her wrists above her head with his automail hand and forced his left knee to the wall prying her legs apart. Then he lifted her leg with his left hand.

"Edward quit teasing me…" She panted while he slid the hand that held her leg up further in toward her center. "I don't tease Winry…" He replied softly as he nipped at her neck making her bite her bottom lip to hold in the moans. "Please Edward we can't…" She whimpered as he nibbled the visible part of her chest that the V-neck reveled. "Edward stop!" She pleaded softly which made him looked up at her and when he did he was shocked. She was holding back tears. "Please Edward don't force me into something I want which I can't have." She whimpered.

He quickly let go of her, turned around and started to walk away. "Edward wait…" Winry cried and to her amazement he listened. He would always ignore what she had to say and say hurtful thing. But this time he didn't say anything, he just simply stopped on command.

"Edward…" She said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "…Thank you…" She cried, burring her face into his long red coat. His eyes widened and he slowly looked over his shoulder at her. She was crying. "Winry why are you crying?" he asked worryingly. "Because now I know you love me enough to support me through all this, even till the end. Oh Edward thank you for understanding me. I love you so much." She answered as she continued to cry hard into his back.

"Winry make me a promise. Please?" Edward begged. He felt her nod her head on his back as she hugged him tighter. "Promise me if he ever leaves or hurts you you'll come back to our home where you'll be safe." Edward said softly, looking back at the floor in front of him. "Huh?" Winry said puzzled of what he meant. "Promise me!" He shouted, his hands now in tight fists. "I promise…" Winry confirmed as she ceased her tears. "Hey Edward? Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?" She asked quietly as a burning sensation flared in her cheeks. "Yeah I'd like that…" Edward replied. And so they stood there until they heard someone exit the room upstairs.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Alfonse asked as he turned the corner to see Edward and Winry side by side blushing. "Hey Brother and Winry are you two ok?" He asked uncertain of why they were blushing. "Come on Alfonse we need to get my arm fixed and get out of here. That's why we came here." Edward stated as he walked behind Winry and pushed her to go up the stairs. "ED'! STOP!" Winry said angrily while she kept getting shoved along. Finally the three were back at Hughes door and he was standing there waiting for them.

"I was worried you might have kidnapped her." Hughes said with his usual grin. "Don't worry we won't kidnap this prego monster from you." He snickered and received a whack upside the head. Alfonse just giggled and he too got a whack upside the head that made his helmet fly off. "OW! Fuck Winry that hurt like he-?" Edward was about to finish when he saw Alfonse on his hands and knees feeling around for something. "Al' what are you doing?" Edward asked rubbing his head where she hit it. "She lost my helmet!" He pouted and stood up. "Oh there it is in Hughes face…" Edward pointed to Hughes who was lying unconscious on the floor in front of them.

"Oh thanks for catching that Hughes." Alfonse said happily and bent over then picked it up. He quickly put it back on and giggled. "Ah shit that hurt…" He groaned in pain as he sat up. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Maes!" Winry said while covering her mouth with her two hands. "It's alright… This is a first someone's ever pegged me besides Edward there." Hughes said happily. "Ouch I think it split my lip." He whined sadly. Winry just giggled and he smiled. Edward bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something stupid. Alfonse just giggled along.

Once they were all inside Hughes gave Winry some tools and she worked on Edward's automail arm. "So Edward. How'd you ruin it this time?" She asked as she tweaked around with his armor. "I was fighting Scar…" He answered. Without warning Winry tightened the last bolt to a standstill making him scream. "Shit Winry that hurt! Can't you be gentler?" Ed' hissed while scowling at her. Winry just giggled and shook her head.

Edward sat up and hopped off the bed and grabbed his clothes. He tugged on his shirt then slipped into his red coat and then headed for the door. "Ed' good luck with Scar!" She yelled out to him. "Thanks Winry." He replied softly as he exited the room. On his way out he passed Hughes. "Maes I can't believe I'm saying this, but take care of her." He said quietly and then got Alfonse and left…


	10. Chapter 10: Garcia Returns and

Fullmetal Alchemist: Something's Wrong Here

(Chapter 10: Garcia Returns and Before I Leave!)

-Adult content!-

-8:30pm third day-

It had been two day's since Alfonse and Edward had left back to fight Scar leaving their pregnant friend Winry in General Maes Hughes's care. Everything was fine except the fact that Hughes was freaking out over his wife coming home and more. The 'more' part was Winry who couldn't stop throwing up in the mornings. Is scared him to the point he thought she was going to die. But in reality he knew she wouldn't…

Hughes and Winry sat on the white couch and cuddled for a while before Hughes started to get restless. "Winry? Hey? Do you want to go somewhere today and get out of this house?" He asked the girl in his arms. Winry readjusted herself placing her head on his lap and putting her feet on the couch behind her. "Not really… I don't want to take the chance of throwing up in public. Remember I'm sick. I'm sorry I wish I could." She reminded and he groaned. "But I've stayed in the house for three day's~." He whined and Winry just giggled, putting her hands next to either side of her head as she turned her body to look up at him.

Hughes just rested his arms on the back of the couch and let his head fall back to look at the ceiling fan the spun round and round. "Maes?" She said catching his attention. He quickly looked at the girl in his lap and raised an eyebrow at her amused at what she was doing. She was slowly pulling him down by his neck tie making his arms fall of the couch and land right next to him for support. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity. But it slowly trailed off into a whisper when their lips brushed against each other.

"You know, I've got two questions for you." Winry said softly while he wrapped one of his arms around her. "What are the questions?" He asked eagerly. "Why are you so stupid?" Winry asked with a grin and he pulled back a bit almost offended by her question. She smiled brightly. "Oh sorry I didn't finish that. Why are you so stupidly handsome every time I see you?" She giggled. Maes blushed wide eyed for a moment as he stared at the girl who'd just asked him an embarrassing question.

He felt his cheeks burn up slowly and he then tried to make his trademark grin but it came out distorted which made Winry giggle, embarrassing him even further. He turned a bright maroon and covered his mouth like he was thinking as he looked at her cute face. The sound of him making a gulp made Winry chuckle even more. Hughes had never been embarrassed before by a girl. Usually only Roy would be able to make him blush out of embarrassment by his stupid comments, but this time it was Winry.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" Winry asked snapping his attention back to her once more. "Well I guess its chemistry…" He replied lightly as he swallowed another gulp. "Well then chemistry did a good job on you." She said sweetly and he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed if possible an even darker maroon. But as he rubbed the back of his neck he was immediately pulled into a kiss. He had forgotten she still had a hold of his neck tie.

His hand slowly stopped rubbing his neck and came down to cup her face while his other hand was holding him up so he wouldn't crush her. "Did you mean it when you said 'I'll never abandon you' Maes?" Winry asked as she kissed his stubble covered jaw line tenderly. He hesitated for a moment before he answered her. "Yes I meant what I said. I'll never leave you…" He answered weakly and felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Winry slowly felt her hands link behind his muscular yet thin neck and pulled him closer while their kiss deepened slowly. But Hughes immediately stopped and pulled away when he heard a voice. "Papa' what are you doing to big sis Winry?" Came a sweet child's voice. Winry looked over to see Elyisa looking at them with a puzzled and confused look. Winry gasped and sat up quickly scotching away from Hughes. "Oh Elyisa? Where's mommy?" Hughes asked scarcely his voice trembling with fear. "She's getting groceries out of the car!" Elyisa said happily running up to her father.

"I missed you so much daddy!" Elyisa cried as she lunged herself into his arms. He quickly grabbed her and held her tight. "Whoa there! You are getting so big!" He chuckled and snuggled their cheeks together making her laugh and giggle. Winry just smiled and watched them wishing this had never happened. She realized that she was about to ruin his happy family all for the sake of her selfish love. But Winry just kept a smile as she watched the girl and her father laughed and giggle together.

"Daddy it hairy chin tickles!" Elyisa laughed and giggled quiet loudly. "Like this?" He chuckled and rubbed his chin hairs against her cheek making squeals and giggles come out of his daughter even more. But he stopped when he noticed his wife standing in the arch way looking at him wide eyed. "Hello hun how was the trip to your grandmas?" Hughes asked setting Elyisa on the ground. Garcia tried to stay calm as her blood boiled like a lava pit. She sighed and tilted her head ever so lightly letting a smile appear on her face. "Great." She replied and started for the kitchen.

Maes's expression turned dull as he watched his wife pass them all by as she headed to the kitchen. "Mommy! Can I have me and big sis Winry have some pudding?" Elyisa asked as she ran after her mother who was in the kitchen. Maes looked at Winry and saw her face looked sad. He was surprised to see that she was trying not to cry. "I think I should be going now…" Winry sighed and stood up. She started to walk away and she was halfway out into the hall when she felt a small hand wrap around her pointer finger pulling her back.

"Where are you going big sis Winry?" came Elyisa's voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Elyisa with a worrisome yet sad look on her face as she stared back at Winry. "I've got to go home. My family miss's me." Winry said happily turning around and crouching down to Elyisa's level trying not to look so sad for the little girl. "But daddy wants you to stay," Elyisa whispered then Winry's eye's grew wide and her mouth opened an inch. "He may not say anything… But I know he wants you to stay and play too." Elyisa smiled brightly and Winry looked past Elyisa at Maes sitting at the edge of his seat legs spread, head dropped, arms resting on his upper thigh as he stared sadly at the ground.

Winry looked back at Elyisa and smiled. "I'll stay for dinner if that's ok with your daddy and mommy okay?" Winry said loud enough that made Hughes look up at her in surprise. She quickly winked at him and picked up Elyisa in her arms. "My you have grown Elyisa." Winry giggled and Elyisa did too making Maes make his trademark grin.

Hughes stood up and walked into the kitchen where his wife was preparing dinner. "SO~. What's for dinner?" Maes asked playfully. "Beef stew, dear." She replied in a strange tone making Maes feel uneasy. "Can our guest stay and eat with us before I take her to the train station?" Hughes asked with his usual smile. Garcia stopped chopping the potatoes then shut her eyes, letting out a long sigh right after. She finally turned towards him and smiled with a nod. Hughes's face lit up like never before, he was so freaking happy. Without realizing it he'd hugged her tightly in his arms snuggling her like he did with Winry. "Thank you Garcia." He chuckled and left her wide eyed and amazed. Not at the hug but at what he had just said.

"Hey Winry you can have dinner with us tonight and then I'll take you to the station." Maes said excitedly and went back into the kitchen to help cook dinner. "I'm going to go get dressed ok Elyisa? I'll be right back." Winry said as she went into Elyisa's room and shut the door behind her. She quickly took off her PJ's that she was amazingly about to leave in and looked through her back for something more suitable to wear. But what she didn't realize was that she was actually trying to look good for Maes. (But hey, any girl would dress nice for the guy they liked right?)

Winry stripped off her pajama bottoms and replaced a black miniskirt that covered her butt just enough and replaced her top with a white long sleeved scoop neck. Winry then let her hair down and messed with it to make it look a little messy which she knew was sort of a turn on for guys. Then Winry put on her long black boots that stopped inches from the knee. Winry then put in her earrings and put on golden ring bracelets on each of her wrists. Then Winry took a mirror from her bag and oddly enough practiced smiling before she put it back and gathered up her stuff and left into the hallway. Winry quietly put her stuff at the front door and turned around to see Elyisa looking at her. "Wow big sis you look like my Barbie doll." Elyisa said in awe with a huge sweet smile.

"Thank you." Winry said with a huge smile. But right then she heard screaming in the kitchen and it sounded like Garcia. "Maes take her home right now! She shouldn't be here she's ruining our lives!" Garcia shouted angrily. "You never gave me a chance to explain I don't think I should just kick her out because you can't handle what happened! But hey if you want to keep acting like this over one screw up in our perfect live then be my guest!" Maes retorted furiously. Winry knelt down and hugged Elyisa whose eyes were tearing up quickly.

"She it'll be ok…" Winry whispered then picked up the now crying child and took her into her room then laid her in her bed and knelt down to the side of the bed and calmed her. "Why are they yelling sissy?" Elyisa whispered sacredly with a sad face. "Because your mommy's mad at me for hugging you father-?" she tried to explain. "But why would she be mad if you hugged daddy? I hug him all the time. Why would she be mad?" She said cutting off Winry's explanation. Winry sighed and got into bed with Elyisa but she lay above the covers while Elyisa lay under them.

"Well because… we hugged in bed…" Winry explained trying not to say anything wrong to the child. "Oh… So you love daddy?" Elyisa asked which shocked Winry. "Well I, umm, yeah I guess you could say that…" Winry admitted and before they could say anymore the door opened and Hughes walked in. "Come on Winry I'm taking you home… sorry about this…" Hughes muttered and Winry sat up and nodded. Winry climbed out of bed then turned and kissed Elyisa on the forehead before leaving.

She quickly grabbed her luggage that sat next to the door and then opened the door with Maes following right after. But before he shut the door he grabbed his trench coat. When they got outside it was raining and Winry was in trouble because of her white shirt. "Where's the car Maes?" She asked desperately. But he didn't answer her. He just kept walking. Winry walked faster to catch up with him because she was falling behind but right as she took her first running step her suitcase on wheels clicked open making all her luggage fall onto the wet sidewalk. She gasped and quickly tried to pick up her scrambled belongings and put them back but they kept falling back on the ground.

Many people just looked as they walked past not even giving her a helping hand and by now her shirt was completely see through. To the point everyone could see her black lace bra. "Damn, how could this get any worse?" Winry pouted as she finally got all her belonging back in the suitcase and closed it tight making sure it wouldn't open again. "Maes wait!" Winry looked up and shouted, but he wasn't there. Winry sat there in a huge puddle of water and was about to cry. But before she could, a black trench coat fell around her shoulders. She quickly looked around to see where it came from and saw Hughes standing next to her. "Come on let's go." He grumbled lightly and helped her stand up. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and followed him.

Once they arrived at his car he quickly took her luggage and hit a button the opened the trunk. Then he placed the luggage inside and shut it. Winry couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this. He's usually kind, sweet, loving, funny, and generous but right now he was the exact opposite.

Winry snapped back to reality when she heard the car door shut and saw him inside. "Come on we're going to be late…" He said softly his face looked upset though. So Winry went to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door. She quickly got in and shut the door. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole right now…" Maes apologized while he started the engine and backed out. "It's ok… and thank you for giving me your coat." Winry smiled to herself and glanced over at him. She noticed he had a slight smile but it quickly went away.

A few minutes had gone by and Winry noticed they were driving the wrong way. "Where are we going Hughes-…?" "It's Maes." He quickly interrupted and corrected her. She looked over at him then back at the road and noticed they were pulling into an ally way. Winry looked at him with a frightened look as he put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"Winry… I need to tell you something…" He sighed; his eyes tightly shut as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned back against the seat, relaxing his body. Winry copied and took off her own. Then she took off the trench coat to find she was all dry but her hair was still a little wet. Some threads of her hair had little droplets of watery bead attached to them which made Hughes blush a bit. "What did you what to tell me?" Winry asked as she watched him pull a lever under his seat which made it go back more to give him more leg room.

"I need you right now… please. I know you're not feeling well but I need you before you go…" Maes asked and looked at her with a sad look. Winry didn't understand it. Why would he be sad if he's asking for sex? She didn't get it. "Please?" He begged his voice now getting huskier. Winry blushed when she felt him place his hand on her upper leg. "And did I mention how sexy you look in that outfit?" He asked as he snaked his fingers under her skirt making her gasp for air but she couldn't because he'd kissed her right then. He took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He slyly removed his hand from her leg then hoisted her into his lap and disconnected the kiss. Winry sat in his lap facing the steering wheel panting hard. "You know what I want?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and nibbling on her shoulders. "What?" Winry panted and leaned her back against his chest. "I want to make you enjoy this…" He growled and took one of the hands that was wrapped around her and sneaked it into her skirt and underwear making her gasp. "You're already wet? This is very unlike you Winry." He chuckled and entered two digits into her, making her moan loudly.

"Now do me a favor and say my name." Maes requested with a devilish smirk. "Hughes!" Winry moaned then Maes removed his fingers from her and pulled on the blonde curls around her sex making her scream. "I'll make you scream if you keep insisting on calling me Hughes." Maes said as he teased her by tugging a little harder on them making her buck a bit which was a bit unusual for a girl to do. She moaned and screamed which was so exciting for him.

"Now moan my name Winry." He required happily and he then got his wish. "Maes!" She cried aloud and was getting soaked. Maes kept his promise and stopped pulling on her curls. Then he got an idea. "Winry I want you to get up, turn around and take off you panties for me." Maes said softly into her ear. Winry gulp and stood up in the little room she had and turned around to face him. "Now take off you panties, but, leave the skirt on, okay?" He giggled and she did as instructed. She put her left knee between his legs and bent over while she slipped down her panties to her knees. Then once she got them off and put them aside he quickly wrapped his arms around her before she could sit down. Winry was forced to stand in front of him feeling the drafts of air hit her sensitive spots.

He quickly pulled the skirt up with one and while the other supported her back. Winry couldn't help but blush wildly as Maes stared at her. The same lemon-lime cent filled the car and Maes smiled before he leaned in and lick her pale lips. Winry moaned as soon as hit tongue touched her. Maes was soon licking between her lips making her moan franticly. "Maes stop teasing me!" She moaned, placing her hand on his shoulder and nibbling the other hands pointer finger knuckle.

Maes chuckled as he took his supporter hand and entered to fingers into her making her moan wildly. Winry couldn't take it anymore and dug her nails into his skin, screamed aloud in ecstasy as she came into his mouth and all over his hand. Maes lapped up her juices and smiled.

Maes finally let her go and she quickly sat down on his lap, slumped forward and rested her head on chest. Her breathing was unstable which made him giggle. "Now did you enjoy that?" Maes asked with a mischievous grin. He could feel her nod against his chest and he smiled. "Now tell me. Do you want-?" Before Maes could finish he's been kissed and kissed hard. It was so hard it almost split his lip. It hurt so much he yelped and that gave her enough time to slide her tongue in his mouth.

Maes looked shocked for a moment before his eyes slid shut and he kissed her back. Their tongues fought to the death and Hughes was winning fast. Their kisses where so sloppy drool came from the corner of Winry and Maes's mouths. Maes eventually won the battle and was at his limit. He need to be inside her and NOW! "Get up I've got to get these tight pants off!" He demanded. She didn't budge instead she just rubbed her wet crotch against his groin making him hiss in pleasure. "Winry please!" He begged and bucked when she'd reached down between her legs and squeezed his hard member through the fabric. "Mmmmah! Please, Winry!" He begged and pleaded but still she didn't get up. She rubbed her dripping wet crotch on his clothed member making him thrust against her.

Winry just grinned and looked him straight in the eye then kissed him while standing up and not disconnecting their lips. This gave Hughes just enough time to pull down his pants and boxers in one swift move to his thighs. He was about to blow but he needed to hold it a little longer. She grabbed his soled member and put it at her entrance. She slowly dissented upon it and they both moaned.

Soon the windshield was all steamed up and it felt like there was no more air in the car. Hughes couldn't help but thrust into her every time she moved up and down on his rock hard friend. "Winry FUCK I'm cumming!" He howled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down all the way onto him and cumming into her. She screamed and whimpered and she came as well.

After she laid her head on his chest and they both panted hard. "I can hear your heartbeat Maes… It's beautiful…" She panted as she tried to get up off him and his member. Maes blushed and hugged her tightly while the juices slowly dripped out of her while they were still connected. "I love you… I'm so sorry I was such a jerk. I'll come get you as soon as everything's settled okay?" Hughes said softly and Winry was clueless.

"Nhg-… What do you mean?" She said sitting up with him inside and trying not to moan. "I'll tell you at the station ok? Right now we need to just get you there…" Hughes grunted and kissed her lips. "Ok…" She agreed with a sweet smile. "I'd better get dressed." Winry blushed and stood up letting the cum drizzle all over his lazy member. "Yeah me too…" Hughes said in agreement.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed they made their way to central station. "Well Winry… I'll see you in a month I promise…" Hughes said sheepishly. He shut his eyes waiting for her to smack him for saying a month but she didn't. "Promise?" Winry asked and Hughes looked at her for a moment before he grew a huge smile and nodded. "Promise." He assured her. Before Winry got on the train she surprised him with a passionate kiss in public. The everyday people weren't looking, but the soldiers were. Hughes blushed and hesitated before kissing her back. "Now my little princess… be safe…" Hughes said against her lips and Winry nodded.

Then she was off…


End file.
